Sirens Scream
by Sageandmilk
Summary: (Set in the three-month time period between s02and s03) There have been a series of strange suicides in Beacon Hills and Derek needs the books Stiles 'Borrowed" from him back….things don't end up going well
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Scott and Stiles were having what they'd officially named several years back, 'A pyjama-game-food-bro-time Day'- which was kind of incorrect since these periods usually lasted more than just one day. This kind of day(s) frequented most on weekends, and in this case, summer vacation.

The whole point of the summer- was for A) Scott to become a better guy in general, and B) Scott to get his mind off of Allison, his ex. Stiles, noticing how hard his bro had been working, had put it upon himself to give Scott some of these gifted days- rather than the boy waste his summer studying and working.

Stiles and his best buddy already had a build-up several of these 'pyjama-game-food-bro-time Day' days that summer- and this particular one had been going for three days in total.

They'd started on Friday night and by the early hours of Monday morning they were lacking of sleep, personal hygiene and sunlight.

So far all they'd really been doing was versing each other in multiple video-games, and keeping score of who'd won the most- which, by the way, was Stiles (obviously- he was, like, gaming champion).

"Noooo!" Scott cried as he lost another round of Mario-Kart (admittedly they'd started out with cooler- more violent games, and had dwindled off to Nintendo after being too tired to focus).

"And that's twenty three to fifteen Scotty boy!" Stiles cheered, rattling his Wii-remote in victory.

"Fifteen? I was totally on sixteen!" Scott protested in a whiny voice- glaring down at his Wii-mote like it was the cause of his failure.

"Nah-uh! I definitely won that round of Resistance- no matter what you say!" Stiles replied- huffing and crossing his plaid-covered arms. Scott always tried to take credit for his wins- the little cheat.

"Dude! I totally-!" Scott started protesting- but was interrupted by Stiles' phone going off on his bedside table.

"Yo' this is the Stiles speaking! _How_ may I help you this fine hour?" Scott rolled his eyes at the way Stiles answered his phone. Why couldn't he answer it with a normal 'Hello' like other people? – then again it _was _Stiles.

"Uh…right." Scott heard the voice on the other end of the phone say- oh it was Isaac. What was he doing calling Stiles?

"So Stiles- man- Derek told me to tell you that we kinda need the books you _borrowed_," the was Isaac said borrowed left no room for misinterpretation that he meant 'stole', "back- so could you come bring them over to the old house? Like…now?" Isaac seemed pretty awkward- but then again he didn't really know Stiles all that well.

"Why do you guys need them? Is it about the freaky stuff that's been goin' round town lately?" Stiles inquired/demanded.

"Uh…freaky stuff?" Scott heard Isaac ask.

"You know- all the suicides- three right? In two weeks? Completely unrelated people- that's a bit suspicious…" Stiles replied- grinning into the phone, because it was obvious that he knew that Isaac knew already.

"Look Stilinski- just bring the books or Derek says he's gonna come over and smash your face in." Isaac said and hung up- leaving a beeping on the phone.

"Ah Derek Hale- such a way with words that one." Stiles sighed, getting up off of his position on the bed to go and collect the books that he'd _borrowed _from the Hale house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Derek Hale was kind of annoyed with his life at the moment.

First of all, he had to deal with the impending threat that was the Alpha Pack- who, _still _hadn't shown any signs of making a move!

Secondly, he had to deal with his recently resurrected Uncle Peter- a man who _killed his sister_ and who Derek had set fire to and ripped the throat out of. Good times.

And now…well- now things were just plain crazy. In the span of a couple weeks- _three people- _completely unrelated to each other had killed themselves for no apparent reason! Three!

Reports had even said they'd been totally happy just hours before their suicides. And they were proven to be suicides- on man walking straight in front of a cement-truck seemingly out of no-where- and another stabbing herself in broad daylight- right in front of witnesses too! It had to be something supernatural- Derek knew that.

What was really bad, though- was that all his supernatural information was in his family's books- objects a certain loud-mouthed brat had _stolen_ months ago.

So that brought him to the part where he was at his family's old, burnt-down home- pacing by the sitting Isaac and Peter and waiting for Stiles Stilinski- arguably the most infuriating person on earth- to deliver the goods.

Derek heard the familiar rumbling of the Jeep making its way up the road towards his house- he estimated the time of arrival at about three minutes.

…four as it turned out- but he was close dammit!

"Hey guys! Nice summer?" the boy asked as he hopped out of his vehicle- his beta friend- Scott, trailing behind him- both of them carrying piles of old, heavy books.

Stiles, Derek noticed, had grown his hair out since last time he'd seen him- the buzz making way for something not quite as long as Derek's own hair- but strongly heading in that direction. The style made the kid look older- less Stiles like and more like a regular teenager- if not for the plaid- Derek would've hardly recognised him.

"Sooo…not a nice summer then?" Stiles asked- breaking Derek out of his thoughts and snapping him to attention.

Derek just rolled his eyes, ignoring the boy and went over to collect the stack of books from his hands- just as Isaac took Scott's pile.

"Welp then…..see ya guys!" Stiles said awkwardly- scratching the back of his head and again drawing attention to his new hair-style.

Scott and Isaac looked regretfully at each other- like they'd rather hang around each other a bit more. Derek knew Isaac had grown a sort of admiration and friendship for Scott when they worked together earlier that year- But that didn't mean Scott was any closer to joining his, now tiny, pack.

Scott and Stiles started walking back towards the jeep- after saying awkward goodbyes- but, suddenly, Stiles froze- a look of pure shock horror on his features. Derek, and presumably the rest of the wolves present- heard his heart stutter for a moment- and then speed up drastically- the scent of panic wafting on him in thick waves.

"Stiles?" Scott asked hesitantly, moving over to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Stiles ignored him- and instead just stood there - panic slowly overtaking the look of horror on his mole-splattered face.

"Mum?" Stiles called- looking towards a line of trees on the outskirts of his house, his voice rough with what Derek presumed to be emotion.

"Stiles. What-" Scott was starting to say- a worried expression on his face and a hand on his best-friend's shoulder- but Stiles interrupted him with a shout.

"Mum!" he screamed- more of a call than an exclamation- and then Stiles started forward towards the line of trees he'd been looking in horror at.

Why was Stiles acting like this?

Scott- though, seemed to have enough sense to stop his friend from moving any further- instead catching him by the shoulders and holding the boy in place- standing in the driveway of the old Hale-House.

"Stiles- what's wrong?" Scott asked- holding his friend back as he continued to struggle towards the line of trees.

"It's my mum Scott! You gotta let me go! I have to help her!" Stiles yelled desperately- protesting against his restraints. What was he on about?

"Your mum? Stiles…Your mum's been dead for three years…" Scott's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, but regardless all the wolves present heard him- and none were shocked at the revelation. They'd always heard Stiles talk of his dad- the Sheriff, but never of a mother before- not once.

"What? Scott! Let me go! Can't you hear her?!" Stiles was screaming now- thrashing in Scott's hands as he kicked gravel up with his feet. Isaac, Derek and Peter just stood helplessly, inching closer- but not knowing what to do to help the boys.

"She's screaming for me! I gotta save her!" Stiles was screaming- a crazed look in his eyes- and Scott looked thoroughly disturbed.

"Stiles. There's no screaming. Your mum's dead." Scott repeated to his friend in a concerned voice.

"I know that! I can't let her die again Scott! Let me go! What kind of friend are you!? Why are you doing this!? You gotta let me go she's going to die!" Stiles was full on screaming at the top of his lungs- tears welling up as he thrashed and thrashed.

Peter came over to stand by Derek's side.

"I think I know what's causing this." He told his nephew- aware that Scott and Isaac could hear aswell.

"You do?" Derek asked- still looking at the disturbing image of Stiles pleading and thrashing in his friend's arms- trying to get loose and run to the trees.

"Yes- and I know how to fix it." His uncle said- moving over to stand calmly in front of Stiles.

Stiles, though, was completely ignoring Peter, still looking towards the forest and struggling against Scott.

"Stiles- I'll get Scott to let you go…if you just do one thing for me." Peter said calmly, and Derek wondered what he was getting at.

Stiles' head snapped up- his eyes boring into Peter's and his expression one of both questioning and desperation.

"If you keep perfectly still- for ten seconds- Scott will let you go and I promise nothing bad will happen- okay?" Peter said- using a voice one might use on a cornered animal.

"I don't trust you!" Stiles spat- and with that he went straight back to his struggling, ignoring Peter once more.

Scott was looking at Peter in desperation- obviously pleading him for help with the situation- instead he must have thought of an idea himself, considering what he said next…

"Trust me Stiles. You trust me right? Peter's telling the truth." Scott said- and that made Stiles stop. He could obviously trust Scott- his best friend's word. Peter wasn't telling the truth though- Derek could hear his heartbeat- and so could Scott…but Stiles didn't have to know that.

"I trust Scott." Stiles said, nodding and then he went perfectly still. Scott looked guilty, then looked at Peter and nodded- giving him consent to go ahead with whatever plan he had formed.

"Good boy." Peter said- reaching up a clawed hand to the back of the boy's neck, and plunging in. Stiles' eyes immediately rolled back and his legs buckled, his body falling to the ground… unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"What the _hell _is going on?!" Scott was agitated, and rightfully so. At the moment, his best friend was laying unconscious on Derek Hale's couch- in Derek Hale's loft- after going completely crazy and screaming for his dead mother.

Scott didn't even know Derek had a loft. They hadn't exactly been on good terms after the Jackson and Gerard incident (Derek seemingly thinking Scott betrayed him by going behind his back…Scott just thinking Derek was and asshole).

Peter and Derek _still _hadn't explained anything to Scott…not that he'd expected them to- but even after asking Isaac, who he was sure trusted him- he still didn't have any answers and he _needed answers _for his sanity and to sate the crazy worry that was building in his gut for Stiles.

"We've been…busy the past few weeks." Peter said, as Derek paced the room. Scott was sitting on Derek's blue, velvet couch, something that looked like it came out of the depths of a second-hand store. Stiles' head was in Scott's lap and his feet were in Isaac's.

"Doing what? And what does this have to do with Stiles?" Scott asked Peter- a man who, even before coming back from the dead- had always creeped him out.

"We were trying to figure out those strange suicides that'd been happening- surely you've heard of them by now?...Anyway I'd already had a few theories- but what happened to Stiles- his behaviour has just confirmed one of them." Peter said- and Derek halted his pacing- obviously waiting to hear what Peter had to say next.

"Sirens." Peter said simply and Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Sirens? That's what's been making people commit suicide?" Isaac asked- obvious disbelief lacing the boys tone.

"What? You think werewolves are the only fairy-tales to be true? "Peter asked incredulously- the fact he thought Isaac was stupid making itself apparent.

"Sirens…a long time ago used to be situated on small islands- their voices taking on whatever would make the crews of ships float towards them and crash into the rocks of the shore…eventually making them drown. I don't know how they got into America- but Sirens have become quite a civilised race…and their methods of killing have grown with them. With the sailors and pirates…all they had to do was have the perfect, beautiful voice of a maiden. Since the sailors had probably not seen a woman in years- they'd be crazy with lust and eventually kill themselves just to get to the voice… these days it's different though…a Siren has to be trickier…"

"Trickier?" asked Scott- in awe of the sudden revelation. Werewolves, Kanimas, Sirens- what else?

"Well- take Stiles for example- what do you think he heard to make him run into the forest without any hesitation?" Peter asked.

"He heard his mother screaming for help." Isaac sounded disturbed by the revelation, "But…if she's dead- how did he not see it wasn't real?"

"Ahh.." said Peter- a look of pure sadistic excitement crossing his features, "You see- a victim of a siren's song- as well as being drawn to her- also has their sense of reality warped. Like the men in the sea- they should have rationally known there was no way a maiden would be out in the middle of the ocean. The same with Stiles- he should have remembered that his mother was dead. But in that moment he didn't care- all he knew was that he had to get to her."

"That's…horrible." Derek said, looking down at Stiles- sleeping in Scott's lap.

"What are we going to do then- how do we get rid of it?" Scott asked- looking down at his friend in worry as Derek went back to pacing the length of his loft.

"Ahh Scotty- that's where your old boss Deaton comes in." Peter said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

He wasn't as crazy when he woke up. In fact he wasn't crazy at all- just confused. They'd asked him questions upon questions about how he felt, what he remembered, what he felt like now. But Stiles didn't want to talk about it…everything was still a bit confusing for him.

"Stiles…you need to tell us _something_," Deaton was saying after a long while of trying to coax Stiles to speak.

They, Derek, Peter Isaac and Scott- were standing around nervously- watching as the vet examined the teenager. There weren't any physical signs that anything had happened, which was exactly why they needed Stiles to speak up.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Stiles whispered- massaging his temples between his fingers. He'd had a headache since he'd woken up, an apparent side-effect of being knocked out by a werewolf. Deaton had given him some Aspirin for it…but so far, the pain hadn't eased.

"Just…tell us what you remember- everything you experienced." Deaton said- using that soothing tone Stiles had heard him use many times before.

Stiles took a deep breath, glancing around him- and taking in the tight, worried expressions of the other people in the room.

"Okay…" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "So- Scott and I were at the house- delivering Derek his books- which now I'm guessing has something to do with the sirens? Could've told us! Anyway…We were walking back to the car- when suddenly everything kind of went out of focus, like a dream. You know?" Stiles heart was beating hard in his chest- his entire body feeling uncomfortable.

Deaton made a 'go on' gesture with his hand.

"Anyway- I…I heard a voice…from the woods…It was my mum's voice-I'd recognise it anywhere…She was screaming for me to help her." Stiles felt his chest tightening as Scott came up to rub his shoulder.

"I-I knew she was dead, but at the time it was like I didn't care…like it didn't matter- all that mattered was making sure she didn't die again…You know?...Anyway Scott- he stopped me a-and- I don't know- I felt like I would've done anything to get out of his grip- to get to my mum. If he wasn't a werewolf I probably would've…." Stiles looked down- guilt clouding his face.

"Hey man- it's not your fault- you weren't in your right mind." Scott said- his face that of empathy and worry- his had rubbing soothingly up and down Stiles' back.

"I just- it felt so real- like I had to get to her. I-I _hated _Scott for holding me back- couldn't see why he was…It was awful." Stiles finished in a whisper- looking back up at Dr Deaton.

"Are you having any of these out-of-reality feelings presently? Are you hearing or seeing anything?" the Veterinarian asked- scrawling on a doctor's pad.

"Nope- it's all pretty clear now. Do you think it was just a one-time thing?" Stiles questioned hopefully.

"Stiles…Sirens have a knack for latching on to a victim...and following them- history has shown that- If their hunt was stopped somehow…they'd pop up later- before they killed another victim." Deaton said the news awkwardly- and Stiles felt his heart drop. The world couldn't let it go, could it? He saw the worry etched on Scott's puppy face.

"So what do we do?" the question- surprisingly, came from the corner of the room where Derek was brooding.

"He'll need to be under 24/7 protection until you catch the Siren- you can't take your eyes off of him- even for a second. Sirens can make themselves impossible to detect- even to werewolves...and who knows when this one will appear." Deaton said. The three wolves nodded their agreement- Scott looking seriously down at his best-friend.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!...24/7 protection?! What about my dad? And my privacy? My Alone time?" Stiles asked- his voice raising in pitch every word he spoke.

"I'll just get my mum to cover for you- tell your dad you're staying over at mine. Besides- it wasn't like we weren't gonna spend the whole summer together anyway." Scott reasoned…and God- Stiles hated it that Scott had gotten so smart- he wanted the clueless, innocent McCall back!

"Yeah- but I wasn't planning on spending my summer with Spot, Spike and Fido over here!" Stiles protested- jerking his thumb at Derek, Peter and Isaac.

"Dog jokes, how original." Peter sighed in sarcasm- rolling his eyes.

"Shut your mouth Frankenweenie!" Stiles snapped- crossing his arms and huffing in irritation.

Isaac giggled- and both Peter and Derek turned to glare at him, "What?" he asked- raising his hands innocently, "Undead Peter jokes are funny?"

"This is going to be _awesome." _Derek breathed sarcastically and Stiles couldn't help but agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Scott had abandoned him as soon as they'd gotten back to Derek's loft. He'd quickly shouted his apologies- and something about his need to get home and study…something, obviously, to do with the 'Be a better Scott McCall' programme the teenager had been running lately. Not that Stiles didn't fully approve and support Scott's efforts…he just thought it was a dick move to leave him alone with people he'd only really hung out with in situations of 'do-or-die'.

Although…right now could be counted as one of those situations. Deaton, the _almighty _walking encyclopaedia on the supernatural- didn't actually know anything on how to catch and/or kill a siren, even though he knew all about the ways they hunted. His excuse was something to do with 'I'm a healer- not a hunter'- figures. So- now Stiles was going to have to find out himself- he wondered if Derek had a Wi-Fi connection at his loft…or a laptop for that matter.

The whole loft situation in itself was uncomfortable.

Not that the loft wasn't cool…because it was. It had an open-planned, steam-punk, artistic feel and the sun streamed through the glazed windows that lined a good majority of the loft lighting everything up bright and yellow during the day. The only problem with the place was the lack of furniture…and the giant gaping hole in the wall- connecting the two adjoining parts of the loft (the kitchen and Dining area and the bedrooms, bathroom and lounge) together.

The uncomfortable part…was the people _in _the loft.

Isaac…Isaac was okay- he was kind of cute in that dumb, blond, cherub way. But Stiles also remembered all the creepy things Isaac said sometimes- especially when he was out to get Lydia. You don't just forget creepy shit like that- even if the guy's adorable enough to make puppies rain from the fucking sky…

And Peter... staying in the same house with him was just wrong- on so many levels. Stiles had thrown a freaking Molotov cocktail at the guy! And after he was in a coma for six years too…Peter had to have some resentment towards him for that. Stiles knew he certainly resented Peter for everything _he'd _done.

The worst, though- was Derek. Derek didn't really scare him anymore, no that wasn't it. The chills he used to feel when Derek pushed him up against a wall had turned into something completely…_different._ And that was just inappropriate. The guy was a twenty-five year old werewolf with emotional issues! The only time they'd ever spent together was through mutual glaring and off-hand digs at each other…developing a- a crush was just an idiot move. So being in Derek's loft at the moment- with what he was sure was his problem of unrequited feelings- was a real bummer.

"So….Where am I sleeping?" Stiles asked, awkwardly leaning against the crumbling brick wall- not really knowing where to stand in the huge loft. Derek was the only one left in his presence- Isaac- as soon as they'd gotten there- had retreated to his bedroom- and Peter had stalked off to God-knows where, Stiles didn't really want to know.

Derek just huffed and pointed to the ratty old velvet couch in the corner.

Oh Hell to the Nah.

"Dude! Do you realise I'm not a child? My legs are way too long for that thing!" Stiles protested- eyeing the couch warily.

"So?" asked Derek- shrugging and walking to the hallway cupboards- giving Stiles a great view of his glorious- nope…those thoughts were being stopped. Absolutely put on hold- for like ever.

Derek came back with a pile of blankets and a fluffy pillow – setting them down on the couch with a soft 'thud'.

"So?! I'll get like serious back issues! Don't you have-like a spare bed or an air mattress or something?" Stiles asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He stepped into Stiles' personal space- their bodies only inches apart.

"Do you honestly expect me- someone who just moved out of a burnt-down house in the middle of the woods- to have an air mattress?" he asked an amused expression crossing his face.

"Alright- no. But-" Stiles started and Derek rolled his eyes- turning to walk away.

"Either sleep on the couch or sleep on the ground- It's your choice." He said and then retreated into an unknown room- leaving Stiles alone by himself.

"I literally hate everything." Stiles muttered under his breath- knowing full well the wolves in the loft could hear him. He walked forward and started making up the too-small couch- readying it for sleep whilst humming the 'Friends' theme song under his breath- hoping it annoyed the shit out of Derek.

* * *

About twenty minutes later- and two rounds of exploring the loft- Stiles was bored as shit. Seriously- what were they expecting him to do while he was here anyway?

"Derek?!" Stiles called out- slightly louder than normal- but not too loud- knowing the wolf could hear him just fine. No response came.

"Derek!" Stiles called louder and waited for a few seconds….still nothing.

"Deeeeeerrrreeekkk!" Stiles called even louder- and he heard the slam of a door opening at the other end of the room. Success!

"What do you want Stiles?!" The Alpha snapped- stalking over to where Stiles was perched- hanging upside down over the arm of his now-bed, couch.

"I'm _bored _Deeerrreeek!" Stiles said- in the whiniest voice he could accomplish. He thought he saw a vain tick in Derek's neck as he clenched his jaw.

"And what does that have to do with me?" the man growled- literally _growled. _And Stiles would be a total liar if he said that the sound didn't _do things _for him.

"Don't you have like- books- or a laptop, or something I can use to research? I'll just keep annoying you if I have nothing to do!" Stiles complained- sitting up from his position and childishly marvelling in the way his head spun from the extra blood.

Derek rolled his eyes- turned and walked away.

"Derek? Derek! Wait where are you going!" Stiles asked- getting up to follow him into the dining area- which was basically a large room across from the lounge, lined with windows and complete with an ominous table in the centre. Though, Stiles didn't really know how a table could be ominous.

Derek reached under the table and pulled out a heavy trunk- kinda like the ones out of Harry Potter. He shoved it gracelessly towards Stiles- making it screech as it dragged across the wooden boards of the floor.

"Here." Derek said, crossing his arms and taking a step back.

Stiles said nothing- already used to Derek's lack of speech- which was kind of scary now that he thought about it, and lifted the lid of the trunk. OH GLORIOUS DAY! It was filled with books…and scripts- most of them the ones Stiles had '_borrowed', _but definitely enough resources for him to do proper research- especially since he'd never really gotten around to reading the books he'd _'borrowed' _anyway.

"Thanks Derek- You are the greatest!" he shouted and hugged the man quickly before diving nose-first into the trunk- pulling books out and making small piles around him.

Stiles was already getting so into his research-haze- that he failed to notice the frozen, bewildered Alpha, standing behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Derek stood there for a while, frozen. Stile had just hugged him. _Stiles _had just hugged him. _Stiles _had just _hugged _him. _Stiles had just hugged him!_

And it had been over absolutely nothing…he'd just given the boy some books to research with- and the boy had responded- showing his gratitude like he would to any other friend. _Friend…_ Did this mean Stiles thought of him as a friend…maybe. Either way- the hug had certainly not meant the same thing to the boy as it had for Derek. After all- Derek was the one freaking out. Which…he should probably stop doing actually.

Derek let out a deep breath and sat down next to Stiles- taking a book from one of the boy's piles and placing it in his own lap.

Stiles froze- turned to Derek and gaped- a confused expression crossing his pretty features. His mouth was hanging wide open- red, soft and inviting- Stopping those thoughts NOW. He was the Alpha dammit. Not a teenage girl with a crush. God- he hoped he wasn't blushing- that would've been weird.

"Ah…what're you doing?" Stiles asked- still gaping at Derek- like he was some weird phenomenon.

"Helping you research- what does it look like?" He asked- looking back down to his book and pointedly nowhere _else._

"Dude you don't…you don't have to. I'm like- the research king. 'Sides, I've been doing alright by myself the past year." Stiles said- awkwardness surrounding him in waves.

Derek sighed, "Look Stiles- the sooner we get this over with- the sooner we get rid of that Siren. The sooner you can leave and we're free of each other- okay?" Derek asked- exasperation leaking into his voice.

"O-okay." Stiles muttered- turning back to the book he was previously reading. And...oh Shit! What Derek had just said had hurt his feelings…what with the whole hugging thing- Stiles probably thought they were friends now. Shit.

Derek sighed. "Look- Stiles what I meant was-"

"Oh no I get it- we kill the Siren bitch and you're free of the annoying teenager. Totally got it." Stiles muttered darkly- glaring at the book in his hands.

"No. what I _meant _was- that you're stuck with us- in a permanent state of danger and you can't go home to your Dad…the situation isn't _ideal_…It's not anything about you. Trust me." Derek said- and visibly saw Stiles relax in relief- which was good.

"Well...my dad's almost always working anyway- so it's not like it really matters. It's just a bit odd to be staying here- that's all." Stiles said- smiling up at Derek.

Derek nodded and affirmative and they fell into a comfortable silence- reading and researching- Stiles, unknowingly, humming the tune to Disney's 'once upon a dream' under his breath- which Derek would never admit he found amusing.

As Derek read, only reading paragraphs and chapters directly relating to Sirens, he got more disturbed.

All the stories and details spoke of suicides- hypnotism and death. There were so many violent scripts- words of blood and death.

Derek looked over to Stiles, the boy looked pale- obviously having read the same types of things he had. Derek was worried- Sirens didn't seem very pleasant creatures- and that was proven by all the recent suicides.

The books held barely any tales that ended well…Except for maybe a few- something about greek mythology, a man named _Odysseus _and his crew, using the idea of wax in their ears…which the books seemed to find valid information- speaking about how if you can't hear the Siren's song- it has no effect. He'd have to remember that for later if Stiles needed it.

Sirens hunt in packs- but can be lone… as evidence suggests the one chasing Stiles is. They have wings, definitely, but all other descriptions of appearance vary from book-to-book- Stiles making a theory that they appear as whomever the victim loves/is drawn too.

The only weaknesses Derek and Stiles had been able to find…even after hours of researching- was mountain ash, plucking the siren's wings (though getting that close would be difficult) and something oddly specific about a bronze knife dipped in the blood of its victim…

Helping Stiles wasn't looking so easy.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent hours researching- only breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence to go over any conclusions they'd drawn.

Stiles hadn't seen any appearance of Isaac and Peter since they'd started and he really didn't care that much to be honest, he wasn't that close to Isaac and Peter still creeped him out a bit, even if his sass levels were over the roof…Like seriously.

In all honesty- Stiles had thought that researching would have made him feel a bit better about the whole Siren situation…it usually did.

When Scott started acting weird after that night in the woods, he researched. He found out about werewolves, or atleast drew a very wolfy conclusion and felt... surprisingly- a heck of a lot better.

Same with the kanima- he'd spent hours (once he'd learnt what the name of the creature was via Mr Sourwolf) researching, finding out things, the knowledge calming all the frantic questions in his mind.

Research had always been a big stress reliever in his life- most importantly with his mum. When she'd been diagnosed, he was scared witless. So many questions worming their way into his brain- making him worry over the endless, horrible possibilities. But, once he'd researched a little more- he'd felt better. Even with the horrible facts being spelt out right before him- the unknown had always been what had scared him the most. His imagination always coming up with a worse scenario, always imagining horrible ways she could die- or terrible things about her illness that his mind supplied for him. But researching, finding out the truths and proving wrong the lies...quelled those fears.

But not this time. This time, the truth was worse than what he'd imagined. He'd thought there would have been some easy way to kill the Siren- like wolfsbane to werewolves…but no, evidence suggested they were pretty damn hard to hurt.

Plus, yes, he'd imagined some pretty violent and ultimately-ending-in-death outcomes of being stalked by a killer Siren…but the sheer amount of gore he'd read the past few hours…and by the look on his face Derek had read it as well…was astonishing. Like, seriously even Hannibal Lechter would shy away from th

Almost all people who'd fallen under the curse (mostly men- sometimes women) became suicidal almost immediately. There were reports…of wrist slashing, cliff diving, hanging, poisoning… clawing one's own neck out (this one came with vivid pictures)…offering oneself to a ferocious beast, etcetera. Stiles didn't want to die like that, in fact he was pretty sure he didn't want to die at all…at least before he was old and non-virginal, thank you very much.

All this talk of death and suicide was kinda freaking him out…He could totally feel a panic attack coming on…something he hadn't experienced since the aftermath of Gerard.

Which Derek, being the lovely werewolf with supersenses he was…noticed.

"Stiles…" he could hear Derek speaking to him- but he didn't really pay attention…couldn't, not with the horrible feeling of his chest tightening- struggling to get in air as he breathed in short, shallow gasps.

"Stiles!" he saw Derek kneeling in front of him. Stiles sat cross-legged on the floor and would have probably been swaying from the overwhelmingdizziness he felt…if it weren't for Derek's hands on his shoulders.

"Stiles breath!" he heard Derek say- franticly trying to grasp his attention away from the swaying of the room.

Stiles just…couldn't, the more air he tried to get in- and the more he failed, just made him panic harder. He was vaguely aware of a strong, warm hand grasping his own and bringing it up to a well-built chest.

"Hey Stiles. Fell my breaths? Okay. Calm- easy…can you match them for me?" he heard a voice from far away say as he felt a slight heaving under his hand- a chest in the movement of breathing.

One breath- he mimicked the rhythm he felt- slowly, stutteringly dragging in air and letting it out at the same pace.

Two breaths- his head was getting clearer- his vision a little less foggy now- the room still spinning.

Three- he could feel his heartbeat…hear the blood rushing in his ears- bringing on a pounding headache.

Four- he came slowly back to himself, truly noticing a worried looking Derek kneeling in front of him for the first time…

"That's it you're doing great- you're okay." The Alpha breathed- a calming and soothing tone lacing each syllable. Stiles found himself thinking, that if he could, he would be laughing at that moment at the pure shock at seeing Derek's face so open…and concerned.

They sat there for a while- letting Stiles regain his senses, Derek not removing his hands from around the boy's shoulders and Stiles not really wanting him to.

After a few minutes- Stiles' heartbeat lessened to something slightly above his normal pace.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked...looking the boy in his honey eyes.

"…" Stiles nodded and noooo that was so not a good idea. Seriously, the pounding in his head just got worse- advancing from dull thuds- to mind-shaking jabs.

Stiles felt his whole body shiver when the wave of nausea hit him.

"Stiles?"

Aaaand he vomited. Nice one- at least he'd had the sense to aim away from the werewolf that could tear his throat out…although in saying that Derek didn't look angry when Stiles puked- just even more worried.

"m'sorry…I'll clean tha' up…" Stiles whispered- resting his head on Derek's shoulder- not really caring much about that action at that moment.

"Stiles?" Derek asked…and honestly Stiles was kinda getting sick of his own name…or nickname at this point.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now." Stiles mused- and promptly passed out in Derek's arms.

Like. A. Boss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Stiles awoke to thin, warm, yellow light streaming onto his face- it would've been pleasant too, if the light wasn't getting to his eyes and making his headache worse.

"Urrrgh!" he moaned, rolling his face over into the soft pillow underneath him. The soft pillow…that smelled nothing like him….this was not his bed.

Stiles sat up- looking around the, honestly, pretty damn plain room- filled with nothing but furniture, books and soft, fuzzy looking carpet…oh and a lurking Sourwolf.

"Mmmm….I thought I was sleeping on the couch?" Stiles questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pushing the blankets off of him. Derek's blankets…huh.

"You didn't fit." Was the only reply he got- not that he'd really expected the man to say anything more.

"Didn't I tell you so?" Stiles muttered, standing up from the bed and stretching out his limbs. He was still in all of his clothes, sans shoes, so he felt a bit stiff.

"Ugh." He grunted, rolling and cracking his cramping neck- then turning to look at Derek, "What time is it anyway?" he asked.

"Seven- Isaac's ordered pizza for dinner…we didn't know what you liked- so we just went with what he wanted." Derek seemed kind of awkward…but then again, he was having a discussion about food with a kid who'd only really talked to him about violence and how many mistakes Scott McCall makes on a daily bases.

"Meh- I'll eat anything- Is Scott coming over?" Stiles asked- and crossed the room towards the door. He didn't really feel comfortable in the bedroom of a guy he'd accused of murder…twice.

"No. But he said he'd be round tomorrow morning to check in." Derek promised as they made their way down the hall- and into the open room with the blue velvet sofa- on which a curly-haired beta was sitting.

"You Isaac- wazzup?" Stiles asked, plopping down next to the other teenager lazily as Derek walked away- and into the adjoining kitchen.

"Hungry…so very, very hungry." Isaac replied in that weird accent of his, mournfully rubbing his stomach.

"Pizzas coming soon, though- right?" Stiles asked him- grinning.

"Not soon enough." Isaac complained- crossing his arms like a young child and Stiles could hear Derek huffing in the kitchen- most probably rolling his eyes.

"Soo umm.." Stiles said awkwardly- noticing the silence in the empty room. Would it kill Derek to put a television in there?

"Have you settled in well? I mean, like, settled in here?" Stiles asked Isaac- rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah. At first I thought I'd get away with heaps of shit…but Derek actually makes me do homework." Isaac looked a bit disappointed by this fact.

"Haha! You hear that Derek? Isaac doesn't like your mothering!" Stiles hollered to the kitchen- but got no response back.

Both he and Isaac laughed- going on to talk about how horrible the basic constructs of the School curriculum was. Stiles learnt that Isaac, while he'd always been quiet- was pretty funny and like most teenage boys, a total dork.

Isaac was joking to Stiles about how Mr. Harris tripped up in chem once- when Stiles spotted something by the large, windowed, wall.

He was trying to pay attention to Isaac- he really was, but the little, blue bird perched on the windowsill of an open window, had thoroughly captured his mind.

He remembered a bird- just like that, with blue feathers and little black feet- back when he was little. He'd spent all day running after it- offering it corn and seed- trying to catch it. He'd given up eventually- knowing he was to slow to catch the winged beauty.

But this one was inside…maybe he could get to it? All he wanted was a closer look- that's all.

Stiles stood up from his position on the couch- and began walking towards the bird.

"Stiles?" Isaac questioned- cutting off mid-sentence.

Stiles ignored the teenager in favour of walking toward the bird…he had to get closer. There was some, weird, overwhelming need to get near it.

But just as he got to the window- the bird flew out of it- and onto the outside ledge.

Oh this would not do. He was not going to get defeated by _poultry _so easily! He was a _Stilinski_!

And so- he opened the window up more- giving it room enough for him to slip one leg through- but as he tried to the same to the other- Stiles was yanked back by scruff of his hoodie, and back into the loft.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" Isaac asked- a frantic note in his voice as he gripped Stiles' shoulder tight- making him unable to pursue his target.

"I'm catching the bird!" Stiles retorted. God, was Isaac stupid or something? What else did he think he was doing…

"What bird Stiles?" okay, now he was just being deliberately naïve…surely he'd noticed the bird!

"The blue bird in the window! Let me get it before it flies away!" he was struggling so hard- but Isaac had a strong grip. Why couldn't he just let Stiles go get the bird? Stiles _needed _to get it! Could Isaac not see that?

"Stiles! I'm not letting you jump out of a window to catch an imaginary bird!" Isaac hissed- holding the boy in place as he struggled to get away.

"Let me go! I have to get it! I _have to!" _Stiles was almost sobbing- he couldn't get free!

"Derek- I need some help in here!" he heard Isaac shout towards the kitchen. Maybe he was asking Derek for his help to catch the bird? Good! He was finally getting it!...but he still wasn't letting Stiles _go_.

Stiles took Isaac's momentary lapse in concentration when he was calling out to his Alpha- to stick his elbow in Isaac's ribs, _hard._

The blond beta yelped- and accidently let Stiles free in his surprise.

Stiles- taking the opportunity- rushed towards the window- and was about to jump out of it to get to that blue bird- when he was grabbed from behind and dragged backwards _again._

"Stiles stop struggling." Derek said seriously as he pushed Stiles back towards the couch forcefully- Isaac following behind, wringing his hands nervously.

"No! No! You gotta let me go! Just for a little bit! You gotta let me get to it!" Stiles said- his voice rising in his utter need to get Derek to just _understand._

"Stiles- look. Whatever you're seeing- or hearing- It's not real. Okay?" Derek asked as he pinned Stiles' arms and sat him down on the couch.

"No! Let me go! You gotta let me go!" Stiles pleaded- thrashing. He needed to get to the blue bird- it was going to fly away if he didn't.

"Stiles. It's the Siren. What you're seeing is. Not. Real!" Derek sounded like he was talking to a three year old- but Stiles didn't really care- he wasn't paying much attention to anything except getting free.

"LET ME GO!" Stiles was screaming now- right into Derek's face- trying to get his hands unpinned, kicking and thrashing- even trying to bite, but the Alpha wouldn't budge.

"Stiles- just calm down and we can-"

"Let me go! You gotta let me go! Let ME GOOO! Let me go. Let me go. Let me go! LET ME GO!" Stiles was screaming even more- frustrated tears rolling down his face. He needed to get to that bird- didn't they see that?!

"Stiles…I'm sorry." Derek whispered, and then Stiles felt a sharp pressure against his temple…lights burst before his eyes…then nothing. His last thought was still to get to that little blue bird.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

Derek had been so high stung he may have caused the pizza delivery man to run off in tears with the pizza. It wasn't his fault! He was worried!

Stiles had just tried to fucking jump out of a three-storey window for heaven's sake! He'd struggled so much too, even when Derek had tried to explain to him that whatever he was seeing wasn't real- Stiles just wouldn't listen.

Derek had had to do something, right? So, he'd used a trick Laura had taught him back when he was fourteen…you hit a human hard enough in the temple- they go nighty night.

Though, admittedly- Stiles' head was starting to grow a rather large bump…so maybe Derek regretted his actions a little.

Isaac had been pacing wildly after that- obviously worried- and by the look on his face, extremely disturbed.

Derek, on the other hand was sitting down- Stiles' feet in his lap. They had known the Siren would be back…and from the obvious evidence in the research- it had shown suicidal tenancies in the victims…but he honestly didn't predict it being like this. It was like Stiles didn't even realise that jumping out of that window would have killed him! He didn't even see anything wrong with it!

What if- next time, they weren't there to stop him? What if he heard or saw something that made him do something stupid? What if he died on Derek's watch…

"We have to do something." Isaac said- still pacing the length of the floor- casting dancing shadows from the lamps across the room. Derek agreed…but what- what could they do?

"Werewolves can't pick up on Sirens. We literally can only notice them if they want us to…" Derek said- frustrated at the obvious helplessness of the situation.

"But- what if we got someone…someone who wasn't a wolf?" Isaac countered.

"Like who? And don't you dare say Allison or Lydia, because they have both proved they can't be trusted." He was still feeling a little bit of hurt towards his pride. Getting taken down by a teenage girl with a bunch of purple powder. Pathetic.

"I actually meant Deaton. He knows about this stuff, right? So having his help would be good." Isaac had a point there.

"I-I'll get Scott to see if he can come in tomorrow, but for the moment we need to watch him- he can't go a second out of our sight." Derek said- looking down concernedly at the sleeping brunette.

"You do realise he's gonna hate being babied." Isaac responded- amusement clear in his tone.

"I know. That's why this is going to be so difficult." Derek sighed.

And difficult it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"At least turn around!" Stiles groaned at Derek, trying to show his utter disapproval in his expression.

Seriously, these guys had been following him all morning-not letting him out of their sight…even to pee!- Which was the current problem, actually.

Isaac would have been his preferred bathroom escort, but seeing as the kid had a lot of homework to do, he didn't have any time and there was NO WAY, Stiles was letting Peter do it- so that left Derek.

The leather-enthusiast turned around- rolling his eyes as he did so.

"This is so fucking annoying. Why can't you guys just leave me alone for like, one minute?" Stiles muttered angrily, unzipping his jeans.

"Because, last time we weren't on guard- you tried to jump out of a three-storey window Stiles." Derek sighed as the tell-tale sound of urinating echoed in the bathroom.

"Yeah, well- I apologised for that- and frankly, there aren't even any windows in this bathroom!" Stiles knew that was a pretty poor argument- but hey, he could try.

"Stiles, you don't need a window to kill yourself. And you're going to try again- It's only a matter of time…" Derek said.

"Ugh. Fine. Do what you want." Stiles muttered angrily- flushing the toilet and making his way towards the sink to wash his hands.

"Look…We're going to- We will sort this out. You know that right?" Derek, even if Stiles appreciated the effort, was a really awkward comforter.

"I don't see how we can… I just wanted to at least _graduate, _before I got murdered by something supernatural." Stiles muttered- and though he tried- and he really did- he couldn't help the tears that misted his eyes.

"This is going to absolutely _kill _my dad." He said- and laughed. A hollow, humourless, choked sound.

"Stiles, don't-"

"No, literally- it will kill him. He has no family left, at all. As soon as I die- he's going to off himself…and it'll be my fault." Tears were streaming down his face now- and he couldn't really find it in himself to care.

"God- even on Mum's birthday- last year, he got really down- would've drunk himself to death if I didn't pour all the Jack down the sink and call over Melissa to make sure he was alright." That was one of his dad's bad periods...a time when he'd just gotten…low and completely forgotten about Stiles-forgotten about the son he'd leave behind. He'd apologised afterwards of course- but Stiles still felt hopeless every day because of it.

"And how is Scott gonna survive without me? Ugh- he'll probably have a shotgun wedding to Allison in the next three years tops! Ugh my death is going to be so inconvenient! And what about-" Stiles was abruptly cut off by the sound of a hole, apparently being punched into the bathroom wall by an enraged werewolf.

"Stiles!" Derek had shifted to his beta-form, eyes glowing ruby red and canines poking between his lips- extending down his chin. God he looked royally pissed.

"Listen to me you brat. You are not dying not today, and not for a long time. Not until you're old and bedridden- do I make myself clear?" Wow- yeah he was definitely angry. Was it at Stiles? Or the notion of Stiles dying? That was actually oddly…sweet.

"But-"

"Do. I. Make. Myself. _Clear?!_" His eyes flashed even brighter red and Stiles felt his heart beat rise.

"Y-yes." He nodded.

Derek seemed content at that and withdrew his hand from the wall he'd damaged, shaking the plaster from it- and onto the already made mess on the floor.

"Good- now get your ass into the living room- Deaton and Scott'll be here soon." And with that pleasant declaration, he left, dragging Stiles along with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"He WHAT?!" Scott shrieked- glaring at Derek. God Dammit- Stiles knew that would happen.

"Derek, what did I just say about "not telling Scott what happened"" Stiles groaned, face-palming in the utter failure that had become his life.

"I chose to ignore you." Derek said- a completely blank look gracing his face. God what a dick. He was so horrible and creepy…and hot- but that was irrelevant!

"Ugh I hate you." Stiles responded, immediately regretting the way it made him sound like a little kid. He always did that, no matter how hard he tried to be the cool, smart, funny guy- he just ended up being the annoying one with the whiny voice. A lot of people called Stiles annoying- even Scott and his dad- although it was all said in fun, it still stung quite a bit and _really _lowered his self-esteem. Like- made his self-esteem fall quicker than Sherlock did in the season two finale.

"Stiles! This is serious!" Scott hissed- breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

"You tried to- to _kill yourself_." Scott's voice grew quiet and cracked with the last two words he uttered. As if just saying them caused him physical pain worthy of stepping on a Lego.

"Dude- in all fairness I didn't actually try to kill myself." Stiles said- rolling his eyes at the boy in front of him.

"YOU TRIED TO JUMP OUT OF A THREE-STOREY WINDOW, STILES!" Scott roared- looking like Stiles' attitude, and the way he was taking everything so lightly- was completely unbelievable.

"Yeah- but I didn't know it would kill me at the _time_." Stiles responded with a shrug. He needed to keep calm- and to calm Scott down- he didn't really want to catch any residual panic- he'd already had one panic attack over this mess. The best way to lighten the mood- was with his charming Stiles ways.

"How could you not know it would kill you?! It's a forty foot drop onto solid concrete!" Scott actually had tears in his eyes- whether frustrated, or sad, Stiles had no clue.

"I really didn't think about it….I just wanted to catch the bird."

"The _bird_? You were trying to catch a _bird_?" Oh great. Now Derek was mad at him- this whole calming situation thing wasn't going as planned.

"Yeah- thought if I could just jump onto it- it wouldn't have time to fly away." Stiles explained with a shrug.

"And what about after that? Didn't you think at all about what came after you caught the bird!?" Derek was yelling again- his eyes flashing alpha red and his fists clenched tight- god Stiles hoped he didn't grow claws with his hands like that…it'd be kinda painful.

"Nope. I-I really just wanted to catch it- like I couldn't even think about anything else. It was the only thing in my head…as soon as I saw it, everything just… didn't matter to me." As Stiles was saying this, he was growing more and more disturbed, more and more shaky. Was the Siren really that powerful…To have consumed his mind with a simple task of catching a bird? Not even heeding the danger of jumping out a window?

"I'm going to die." Stiles whispered to himself…sure he'd already said that to Derek- but he'd been thinking of the repercussions his death would have on others…not the fact that he himself…would cease to exist.

"I'm actually going to die." Stiles said- louder this time. He was looking at his hands in shock- his heart racing and breath coming quickly.

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders- shaking him out of his oncoming panic.

"Dude. Stiles- breath." Scott was saying- hugging Stiles tightly so their chests pressed together. Stiles' matched the deep and controlled breathing of Scott- hugging his best friend back tightly- feeling shaky as his knees almost gave out.

"We aren't gonna let you die. Deaton's here- he'll help. He will. Wont you Deaton?" Scott asked his boss- still holding his friend, but turning his head to look at the veterinarian.

"I have been doing research- as you have Stiles. I've found some things out- it'll be okay." Deaton explained in his calm, collected tone.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded against Scott's neck, "Yeah…okay." He said- taking another deep breath- trying to still his racing heart.

"Okay." He whispered once more…and then welcomed the blackness that passing out in your best-friends arms brings you.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. Stiles was seriously getting fed up with the whole 'passing out like a damsel in distress' situation going on. He'd already done it four times in front of Derek, and that had been in the last couple of days alone! Although, he'd technically been forcefully _knocked out_ two of those times…but still! How was he ever going to prove he wasn't the useless, weak human everyone seemed to think of him as, if he kept fucking passing out and missing important shit?

Speaking of important shit Stiles had missed…Deaton had left- something about doing more research and to call him immediately if the Siren strikes again. Apparently he'd also come to the same conclusion as Derek- Stiles wasn't allowed to be left unsupervised for even a second.

Which, of course, led to Scott and Isaac following him around like lost puppies- which would have been a hilarious notion if it weren't so damn annoying.

"Dudes! Enough!" Stiles shouted- poking his head out from the shower curtain, and glaring at the boys sitting on the bathroom floor- acting all kinds of innocent.

"It's been two days since I tried to jump out that window! Okay? I think you can give me a _little _space! I'm in the fucking shower for fucks sake! Can't I wash my hair without you two causing serious awkward tension in the same room?" Stiles had on his complaining voice as he called it. A nagging, whiny, voice that annoyed anyone into giving him what he wanted. It'd worked since he was four- and it would work now.

"Stiles- you have a siren trying to kill you." Isaac said, looking at him as if he'd forgotten this life-threatening fact.

"Dude! She hasn't tried to kill me in days!" Stiles protested- closing the curtain and ducking his head back under the stream of water- almost scalding hot- as maybe it would distract him from the nightmare his life had become.

"Which means she's gonna strike soon Stiles!" Scott said in his 'tired of your shit Stiles' voice.

"Ughhhhhhhh." Stiles groaned- trying to vocalise his extreme exasperation with life.

Neither Scott or Isaac said anything- so he went on to using shampoo to make his hair into a superman-style curl.

"Da da da dannnnnn da!" Stiles chanted- as he went on washing- Superhero tunes were his all-time favourite shower experience…besides jacking-off of course- but that was probably not a good idea considering he had company. He was a _gentleman _after all.

"Stiles." Scott woke him up from his awesome superhero-shower time. Not cool bro.

"Dude, I'm trying to forget you guys are here- please stop talking to me." Stiles said- and went on to rinsing the shampoo and adding conditioner- dancing as he did so- shaking his hips this way and that.

"Stiles- you realise we can see your silhouette, right?" Isaac asked.

"You wanna be in here while I shower- you deal with the consequences Lahey." Stiles shot back- continuing to dance as he rubbed in the conditioner. No shits given.

"Stiles- we're gonna have to talk about this sometime." He head Scott say- and could just imagine the worried look on his friend's face.

"No we don't- I'm totally good with ignoring it." Stiles said as he finished rinsing out the conditioner andturned off the tap.

"Stiles-" Scott started to say.

"Hey, could someone pass me a towel- preferably the fuzzy blue one? Who knew Derek had such cute towels btw?" Stiles was a master- master of avoiding the inevitable and changing topics.

"Stiles- you have to accept this." Scott said- as he pushed a fuzzy blue towel through the opening in the shower curtain.

"Dude I've already accepted it," Stiles said as he started to dry himself- messing his hair up so it stuck out every which-way, "I'm gonna die- I'd just rather not talk about the fact that I am. Want to spend my remaining days having fun- not wallowing in self-pity, you know?"

"Stiles- you aren't going to die." Scott growled- but Stiles could hear the doubt hidden in his voice.

"That's sweet Scotty. Denial suits you." Stiles sighed- stepping out of the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Stiles-"

"Nope. No. End of discussion Scott. Just leave it okay? I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. God knows I've been doing enough of that the past few days. I just want to get it out of my head- otherwise I'm totally gonna go crazy. Okay?" He was looking Scott right in the eye- and he could see the conflict that was playing around in the boy's head.

"Okay." Scott said with a small smile and a sigh of exasperation.

Stiles grinned wide- flashing all of his white teeth.

"Good- now let me get some goddamn pants on."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Isaac had never been particularly close to Stiles. Sure, they'd grown up in the same town, gone to the same schools, and had the same classes together…but Isaac was always a shy, quiet, kid who made sure to hide in the shadows as much as possible.

Stiles, on the other hand, was always so loud and excited. Running everywhere, jumping off of things and not caring for anyone's, including his own, general safety. Isaac had even heard about one time, when he was thirteen, Stiles had set off fireworks in the cemetery the day of his mum's funeral…that was some crazy shit right there.

Isaac stayed away from crazy shit. He had to go unnoticed, make sure no-one saw the bruises left by his dad and his brother. Stay in the shadows, don't let anyone get close- they could hurt him if they did. Maybe if he'd had a different life…he would have actually been friends with Stiles, and not such a loner.

But the fact was that he hadn't.

Hell, he'd never even talked to the hyperactive boy before all the crazy werewolf shit. Though, he'd never even had _friends _before that either…but he lost the friends he'd gotten, lost Erica and Boyd- he was all alone again.

"Yo' Issy." Stiles broke Isaac out of his thoughts.

"Don't call me that." Isaac said sighing as he plopped on his bed- hopping under the covers as Stiles turned the bedroom light off.

Stiles, due to the fact he couldn't be alone, was sleeping on the spare bed in Isaac's room. He had been for the last few days in fact and Isaac had learnt way too much about his sleeping habits than was strictly necessary. Like how the boy tossed and turned, mumbled incoherently, or sometimes _sucked his thumb, _which was adorable…too adorable for one as incriminating as Stiles.

Stiles had protested about sleeping there at first, but Derek had made the argument that it was either Isaac or Derek- which, Isaac totally knew which one Derek wanted (he'd heard Derek's heart beat race every freaking time the teenager entered a room)- but Stiles didn't know that, Derek had made sure of it.

"Isaac?" he heard Stiles ask him from across the room- his voice deep from sleepiness.

"Ugh. What I'm trying to sleep." Isaac asked… he was already half asleep and would probably be out like a light in a few moments.

"Never mind." He heard Stiles rolling around in his sheets, "G'night." The boy yawned.

"'Night Stiles." Isaac whispered as warm, comfortable sleep enveloped him.

….

Isaac woke up way before morning, turning to the bed-side clock and groaning at the bright neon '3:00 am' that it showed. He was still bone-dead tired.

Ugh, all this stress was affecting his sleeping pattern now? Great.

Oh well, he was kinda thirsty, as one gets when they wake up in the middle of the summer night. Hopefully he wouldn't wake Stiles on his way to get a drink.

With his (awesome) werewolf-like prowling abilities, Isaac made it out the door quickly and quietly- trudging his barefoot way down the hall to the kitchen.

Where…the light was already on?

"Hello?" Isaac asked as he drew closer- wondering who else was up so early. Maybe they'd been the reason he woke up?

He entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes as he did so. He was still kinda half-asleep. It was 3am after all.

What he saw when he entered, though, made him wake up immediately.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouted in horror running forward to the other teenager.

Said teenager was perched on the kitchen bench, swinging his legs happily and looking around dazedly with a drunken grin on his face.

That wasn't the problem though, the problem was the huge freaking knife he was about to plunge into his stomach…which of course Isaac had pulled away from him immediately .

"Hey dude! What gives?!" Stiles protested scrunching his face up in a Stiles-like pout as he tried to get back to the knife. Isaac had him pinned by the elbows to the counter though, and the boy couldn't fight against werewolf strength. Though, he was trying pretty damn hard.

"What gives?! What the hell were you just about to do Stiles?!" Isaac screamed…the adrenalin making him a tad bit freaked. He could hear rustling…Derek was probably waking up from the noise.

"I just- it was so that we could be together." Stiles said dreamily- still struggling against the hold Isaac had on him.

"Be together with who?" Derek asked as he came through the kitchen door- he looked calm- but Isaac could hear his heart beating faster than he thought humanly possible. Then again- Derek Hale wasn't exactly human.

"My Mum! She said I could be with her!" Stiles exclaimed- a large grin on his face as happy tears rolled down his cheeks, "Isn't that great?"

"Stiles- killing yourself isn't great." Derek said- his voice calm and collected. He moved forward, slowly, like he was approaching a cornered animal.

"Stiles- it's the siren talking- not your mum." Derek had now taken over Isaac's hold on the boy- Isaac standing on edge just behind him.

Isaac couldn't believe this was happening again. And he'd almost not made it in time! The only reason he even got up was to get a fucking drink! Two seconds late and Stiles would've…

"Mmmm give it back Issac!" Stiles whined- thrashing at _Derek's _hold now. He was staring intently, almost hungrily at the knife Isaac held in his hands.

"Stiles. Just stop and think for a minute." Derek, the cool, calm Alpha, almost sounded as if he was pleading with the boy, his voice tight and frantic with emotion.

"No! Give me my knife!" Stiles screamed- kicking out his legs at the man holding him - it was no use though, Derek had the boy in a bear- hug and with his strength, there was no way Stiles would be getting free.

"Give it! Isaac please! I need it- give it to me!" he was screaming now- desperation lacing his voice as he trashed wildly, tears running down his cheeks.

It hurt Isaac to see him like that. Proud, sarcastic, _human_ Stiles, looking so _desperate_ to kill himself.

"Sorry 'bout this Stiles." Derek grunted as he held Stiles to his chest.

The man then knocked the thrashing human out. Again. Ceasing his cries and pleas. Stiles was going to have a serious concussion if Derek kept knocking him out like that.

The Alpha held the unconscious boy for a few seconds, before sighing deeply, proceeding to carry Stiles bridal-style and walk out of the kitchen.

Isaac followed him in a daze. Adrenalin had removed any hint of previous tiredness he had felt, but he still felt like he was in a dream.

Isaac walked behind as his Alpha carried the boy back to his own room, placing him under the covers and tucking him in. Isaac, even though he was living with the guy, had never seen Derek act like that…like he cared so much. It was kind of heart-breaking to see the expression that his Alpha was definitely trying to hide. The one of worry, sadness and _love. _Isaac felt like he was intruding on a moment.

"He tried…he tried again- even when he was sleeping in your room. She still got to him." Derek sound shattered…just plain broken as he looked down at the unconscious teenager.

Isaac didn't speak- he just listened.

"I'm going to kill her- I don't care how. I just will." Derek stated- anger taking over the sadness as his face filled with blind fury.

That Siren had better fucking watch out. Because the expression on Derek's face in that moment? Was fucking bloodthirsty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Derek hadn't left the room since they had brought Stiles in… He just couldn't find it in himself to leave the boy- leave him alone, or even with Isaac.

Derek, for some weird reason, had developed _feelings _for the sarcastic teenager. It wasn't as if he'd tried not to…acting mean, grumpy, avoiding the kid whenever possible. But it was like Stiles was a constant in his life- always around, talking and laughing, his entire presence screaming _happiness _to Derek.

Of course, Derek hadn't felt that way at first. Sure, he'd always had this nagging in the back of his head that Stiles was a _little _bit attractive, but the kid was always just too damn annoying. It had seemed that the only apparent qualities of his personality were sarcasm and an impulse to ramble insultingly. But then, Derek had actually been forced- through supernatural means- to spend time around Stiles and had found out just what kind of person he was.

Caring, at least for anyone that mattered to him- and brutally defensive of his friends, something that was always a good quality in a wolf. He was smart too…his researching capabilities and lightning-fast wit had proven that on countless occasions. Derek had also noticed, that although Stiles joked and bantered. Most of the time he did it in situations when everyone was uncomfortable- Stiles was the comedy-relief to lighten the mood in any given situation.

And once Derek had noticed Stiles, he found it hard to get the boy out of his head. It had started with simple glances at the kid…just innocent looks, just so he could observe the way the boy always tapped his fingers, scrunched up his face when he was annoyed and generally looked calm, peaceful when he thought no-one else was around. But then, slowly, it had escalated to every other sense. He'd always open up his ears, listen to what the boy had to say, listen to the rise and fall of his chest- his uneven heartbeat soothing to Derek. He'd also found comfort in Stiles' _scent- _which was one thing Derek had, at first, been extremely afraid of. Letting Stiles get to him like that was pathetic…and would only end in pain.

He'd soon found attraction as well, and when he'd found it, he knew he was doomed. He'd found himself tuning out to the boy's words in favour of looking at his plump, cupids-bow lips. Found himself entranced by the way Stiles' eyes weren't even _real_…seriously how can they be chocolate one minute- then change to gold- then to honey and then to this deep, dark brown that he could just _drown _in… it made absolutely no sense. He'd look at the way the boy's body moved under his many layers of clothing- secretly wondering what it would look like if he took those layers away…wondering if Stiles would _let _him.

But it was all just a joke. Stiles had never even talked to him without needing to. Never had he had a conversation with the boy without being insulted or pushed aside on some way... and he always felt himself pushing back, angered and tired at the façade he'd always have to put on.

Derek just wanted to express his worry, express the fact that he was _never _going to let the Siren hurt him…that if he died, Derek's whole world would come crashing down.

As he thought about this, his worry and his feelings, Derek looked down at the unconscious boy, so pale and fragile-a large bruise forming on his temple- that _Derek _had put there. The Alpha felt guilty, but it was a better alternative than Stiles stabbing himself, surely.

When he'd woken up, to the sound of Isaac yelling…heard what was going on- and what he saw in the kitchen…he'd been overcome with dread. Stiles was just going to keep trying, keep finding ways to end his own life…and he didn't even realise he was doing it. The Siren's song had that much of a hold over him.

They needed to find a way to solve this…but for now, Derek was contented with watching the boy sleep- protecting him from the world he would find himself in when he awoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

So…everything was majorly awkward.

Stiles woke up in Derek's room (which is not that bad a notion to be honest) and was entirely freaked out, mostly due to the fact that a very upset Scott McCall was shaking the life out of him.

Now Scott's his best bud and everything…But not cool bro. You don't ruin a guy's sleep like that- no way no how.

"What the actual fuck Scott?!" Stiles groaned- pushing the tanned hands shaking his shoulders away. He was awake now; Scott didn't need to keep shaking him. Especially since his head felt like it was held together by string and duct-tape.

"Ugggh." He groaned- cradling his aching head in his hands and running his long fingers throughout his hair. Stiles felt like the whole room was spinning out of control- even when he closed his eyes- his _brain _felt like it was being squeezed, as well as his stomach. He could feel the moment the bile started to build up.

"Shit! OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAY!" Stiles screamed as he flew out of the bed and down the hall- to the bathroom. On the way he tripped, stumbled and knocked into several parts of the wall- but he managed to get to the toilet in time before he puked his guts out. Continuing to dry-heave once he'd found nothing left in his digestive-tract to deliver into the toilet-bowl.

The nausea was still there - rolling through him in the same waves of pain that were coursing through his head. It felt like absolute Hell.

"Stiles?" a soothing voice asked from behind him- just as he felt the presence of warm hands calmly rubbing his back. Deaton- what was he doing there again?

"Yo , how's it crakin'?" Stiles asked- though it sounded like more of a groan as he rested his sweaty head on top of the toilet bowl. Looking to the door he could see people crowded in the hall- watching through the doorway.

Scott was there, obviously, and so was Derek and Isaac- they'd probably heard the ruckus…but Peter, now that was a surprise.

"Finally decided to join us now Dawn of the Dead?" Stiles asked- directing the question at the eldest Hale.

"Thought I'd see how things were going." Peter replied, but for some reason, he was lacking his usual smirk/eye roll he always held around Stiles…his eyes were filled with _pity._ That was just fucking fantastic. Even WereZombie could see how hopeless Stiles' case was.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked from the door way. Stiles really loved Scott sometimes- even if he worried too much.

"Yeah I- No not really. Puking ones gut's out aint too snazzy, you know?" and at that Stiles groaned and placed his head back onto the rim of the toilet bowl- where it belonged.

"You know, this is actually quite comfy- Do you think they make them specifically in mind for sleeping people in a post-vomit haze?" No-one, of course, answered his question. Why does no-one ever answer his questions?

"Stiles- how are you feeling? What do you remember?" Deaton asked him and Stiles could feel the man kneeling beside him on the bathroom floor.

"Well…I uh, feel kinda sick and my head hurts really bad- and I'm kinda really exhausted." Stiles said- his voice echoing into the toilet bowl as he spoke- the others probably disapproved, but fuck them- no-one was taking him away from the toilet. No-one.

"You probably have a concussion. Derek has knocked you out a fair amount of times these past few days." Stiles could hear the smirk in Deaton's voice- as well as feel the glare Scott was shooting at Derek from behind him.

"In all fairness- it wasn't like there was.. any other way to stop me…unless t-they wanted me to scream till...I-uh- I passed out." Stiles muttered- his voice growing more uneven as he felt waves of…not so much nausea, as confusion.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Deaton's voice sounded far-away- even though Stiles knew the man was right next to him.

"Yeah...just sleepy." Stiles yawned.

"Okay- we'll let you sleep for now- but not for too long okay? You have a serious concussion." He heard Deaton say as he slipped into darkness.

Okay, he'd passed out a far-few times since this whole 'He let's make Stiles off himself' situation. But falling asleep on a toilet bowl filled with his own puke? G-R-O-S-S, and not to mention humiliating. Jesus- he used to have a healthy ego once upon a time.

"I officially vote once I die- you guys gut that Siren bitch." Stiles moaned as soon as he woke up. They'd moved him to the blue-velvet couch in the centre of the loft.

"Stiles- the death jokes aren't funny." Scott said- from where he was sitting on the ground- opposite to Stiles' head.

"Who said I was joking?"

…

Stiles could hear crickets…and was that a tumble-weed he saw? Jeesh, tough crowd.

"I brought something for you." Deaton said- breaking the uncomfortable silence from where he was standing a few meters away.

He strode over to the couch, reaching into a bag he had around his shoulder to pull out…an iPad? Wow that wa kinda unexpected.

Deaton handed over the iPad- hi face way to serious for a matter of just a simple Apple product.

"I know you've been researching Stiles." Deaton said as Stiles examined the electronic device.

"I also know that- even the book Derek has here, only contain maybe two page each on what you're looking for? So to help things along I've gathered and scanned every bit of information _purely _relating to Sirens and siren mythology- and placed it inside the iPad. That should help your research run along a bit more smoothly." Deaton explained.

"Dude your boss is awesome." Stile breathed to Scott. The tablet was filled with _hundreds _of different sources. There were paragraphs and chapters built solely on the Siren's appearance for Christs sake! This was gonna make Stiles' life a heck of a lot easier, the books he'd been looking in so far, only had a little section on Siren's- and most of the time it didn't contain what he needed.

"Now- Stiles, as customary, we're going to have to go over you're last attack. In detail if you will." Deaton said- still standing next to him as Stiles lay on the couch.

In fact, everyone besides Scott and Stiles was standing…all of them looking a mixture of worried/determined/awkward.

"Do I really have to explain anything- It's basically the same as last time." Stiles moaned. Though, he was really only putting up a front of being annoyed- in truth he just didn't want to have to talk about it…or for Scott to hear him talk about it. Scott was already freaking out enough- a best friend could tell.

"Yes Stiles- it's in your best interest." Deaton said- and again, he was using that 'I'm talking to an incompetent child' tone he used whenever people were being careful to mind Stiles' feelings. Best interest…yeah right!

Stiles groaned- running his hands over his face.

"Okay- but if Scott flips out- I'm not getting the blame." He said. Typically, no-one responded.

"So, uh, I guess it started this time when I was in Isaac's room. I was asleep and everything- but something must have woken me up. Probably the Siren- it's so like that bitch to ruin a good night's sleep. That's like a seriously evil move to pull on a stressed teenager. " He started to ramble- but noticed the 'get to the point' faces spanning the room.

"Uh…yeah anyway. So… when I woke up, I heard something coming from the kitchen- I kind of wanted to stay in bed- but _as per usual,_ I felt this uncontrollable need to check it out." Stiles was sitting up now- cross legged on the couch as Scott sat next to him- obviously waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"So anyway- I tried not to wake Isaac up as I went to the kitchen. When I got there though…my- ah, my mum was there."

…awkward silence.

"Like- you actually saw her? Or did you just hear her?" Scott asked- placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Yeah- no, this time I actually saw her. But like it wasn't _her _– she seemed way too healthy looking- even for when mum was alive- she never glowed like that. Plus she had these huge-ass feathery wings. I think I would have noticed it when I was a kid if my mother could freaking fly!"

"It does state in many scripts that wings will always accompany a Siren's appearance- no matter what form they take." Deaton supplied thoughtfully.

"Oh- well I guess that explains the whole bird thing as well- although I think that was actually custom-made for me…Anyway! As I was saying; I saw my mum in the kitchen, and well, in that moment I actually didn't find it weird at all. Like it was a totally normal occurrence."

Deaton nodded, "Sirens usually come with warped-senses of reality for the intended victims."

"Cool- I'm a victim now." Stiles muttered sarcastically and out of the corner of his eye, noticed Derek flinch.

"Okay- so. She was there- and I was all like, 'MUUMM!' and stuff…but then everything got a bit crazy…" Stiles trailed off- not knowing how to explain what had happened next.

"How so?" this time it was Peter who asked. The man actually looked interested, which was a rare sight to behold.

"Uhhh, we started talking, you know? About how much we missed each other and stuff. I mean- I know now that it was the Siren- but at that point, it was like I couldn't _not _believe it was mum."

"So in the end she started asking questions- like, 'If there was anything you could do- to be with me agiain. Would you do it?' and all that kinda stuff. She seemed really insistent on an answer- so of course I said yes. I mean- dude, I was- I was, seeing my un-dead mother…so of course I'd do anything for her." Stiles felt stupid. How could he have fallen for her game so easily?

"Anyway- she offered up a way I could 'be with her' and crap…then Isaac saw what happened next." Stiles finished awkwardly- not really wanting to go into detail about how gullible he was.

"What happened next?" Scott asked his voice stung high and tight; as if he already knew the answer.

"Well- I tried to stick a kitchen-knife into my stomach. Thanks Isaac, by the way, for stopping me. Would've been a mess to clean up." Stiles rubbed the back of his head- feeling the awkward air suddenly making the room stuffy with tension.

"You though-if you killed yourself...you'd be with your mum again?" Scott questioned. Scott seemed distraught, which was something Stiles could understand. Scott was the only one in the room who actually knew his mum, knew how she died- and knew how much that death affected Stiles.

"Yeah- stupid right?" Stiles felt like a complete idiot.

"What? No! Stiles- you were under a Siren's influence! It wasn't your fault." Derek seemed almost scandalised at what Stiles had said.

"Dude- I tried to jump out of a window to catch a bird- and I tried to stab myself so I could be with my _dead _mum…even though I didn't realise 'being with' meant death. I think that classifies as stupidity."

"Stil-"

"Okay, yeah I've had enough of this conversation now. Research time!" Nothing like changing the topic. Stiles loved changing the topic.

"Stiles-" Scott was totally ruining his 'changing the topic' plan. Not a good bro move buddy.

"Research. Time." The way Stiles said it left no room for argument.

Everyone eventually- after long stares and awkward pauses and half-hearted arguments- left him alone in the room (though not really alone- Derek was being a loner and keeping guard in the corner), reading his iPad on Derek's couch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Stiles had spent the last several hours on that damn couch, reading. And while Derek knew how important the research was- both to Stiles' sanity and to his physical health…enough was enough.

"Stiles." Derek said from his position beside the boy on the couch. He'd initially been in the corner, but standing up for hours wasn't exactly a great hobby of his- no matter how dark and broody people seemed to think he was.

"Stiles- you should get some rest- It's almost midnight." He'd usually be a bit more wary with people hearing his concerns- but Isaac, due to the horrible stress the situation was causing him- was bunking over at Scott's house, trying to get away from it all, and Peter was skulking God-knows where.

"Dude- I'm not even tired." Stiles complained- his heart telling the real truth of the situation.

"Well I am- and I'm designated Stiles watcher tonight- so we are going to bed." Derek said, exasperated, but felt his heart-beat rise at the notion of going to bed, together, with Stiles.

"UUUUGHHH!" Stiles groaned- turning the tablet off and rubbing his eyes.

"Where am I even sleeping? You have to keep a watch on me right? I'd say I wouldn't do anything in my sleep- but past experiences seem to say otherwise." Stiles was looking at Derek inquisitively.

"You're obviously sleeping in my bed, dumbass. Now get up- I'm tired." Derek said- keeping his voice calm and annoyed- not even close to what he was feeling on the inside.

"Your…Oh no way! Nah uh! Dude, that's just too many levels of awkward- haven't you ever heard of the whole 'sleeping with the enemy' deal?" Stiles was waving his hands in the air in a frantic motion as he spoke.

"We're enemies now?" Derek asked…was that really how the boy felt.

"No. Just- ugh! We're not exactly friends dude! The only person I'd feel comfortable sharing a bed with is Scott…and maybe Lydia- but seeing as there's no way in HELL that's happening…" Stiles trailed off.

There were so many things Stiles had just said…that had made Derek feel like shit. Stiles didn't think of him as a friend…of course he didn't- what conversations had they actually had together that didn't include angry insults/threats? And Lydia- how could Derek have forgotten that the boy was still hung up on her? He basically talked about her all the time.

"Stiles. Either you get in my bed now- or I'll make you myself." Derek grunted- putting on his best glare and pressing down his feelings of disappointment.

He heard Stiles' heart beat increase majorly.

"That sounded kinda kinky- just FYI." Stiles commented- his voice turning a bit rough- as if his throat was dry. Derek wasn't going to think about that...those thoughts were not going to enter his min- aaaand there they were. Many, many, adult-rated images flooding his brain- only taking a few milliseconds to completely make him forget where he was. Who he was. What he was even doing.

"Uhhh Derek? You good dude? Huh-you really must be tired." Stiles' talking snapped him out of his fantasies immediately and before he let the boy see his blush- or his dilated pupils, he quickly turned around and headed towards the bedroom- knowing Stiles would follow.

Sleeping next to Stiles was just as awkward as he knew it would be. In truth he hadn't actually been that tired, but he knew how tired Stiles was, even if the teen wouldn't actually admit it.

In a matter of moments, despite the awkward air- he heard the boy's heartbeat and breathing even out and steady in the tell-tale signs of deep, exhausted sleep, something Derek himself wished he could fall into.

His bed was big- but not big enough to escape the smell, or the radiating body heat. It wasn't big enough to distance him from the knowledge that- beside him, was Stiles, open mouthed and splayed out, clad in only a baggy t-shirt and a pair of ratty boxers. What had he done to deserve this? Well...honestly a lot of things- but STILL! This just wasn't fair!

He could tell…he could tell the boy was a deep sleeper, he doubted Stiles would so much as even wake if he leaned over- wrapped his arms around that warm, lean body- which, despite his thoughts he wouldn't be doing. What he did seem to be doing, though, was popping an inappropriate hard-on. It wasn't his fault! It was the smell! A-and the proximity! The boy was in his underwear for fuck's sake! He couldn't stop his thought process...not when he was so close to that.

Jesus. He was so doomed.

Fuck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Derek woke up the most comfortable he'd felt in a long time. He was warm, refreshed and sleepy, the sun streaming through the window bright and yellow, indicating it was a summer's morning.

Something, soft, was tucked against his lips and when he flicked out his tongue to see what it was it tasted…salty.

Derek blinked, trying to fight through the haze of sleep and wake up. When he did- he was shocked and admittedly slightly aroused at the position he found himself…and his bedmate in.

Somehow during the night, perhaps by instinct, Derek had managed to wrap himself around the younger male- placing his face in the junction between Stiles' shoulder and neck, his lips open and breathing against the teen's skin.

Derek's right arm was stuck beneath Stiles and the bed, curling around Stiles' waist and ending with his hand resting just above the waistband of the teen's boxers. His left hand was gripping the boys' left hip tightly, unconsciously pressing patterns in the jut of Stiles' hipbone.

If that wasn't bad enough, Derek could feel the distinctive pressure of Stiles'…ass, right over his…Derek needed to get out of the situation now- before the boy woke up and noticed _Derek's _situation.

Derek moved, careful to mind the arm that was trapped so as not to wake Stiles up. Once he was safely out of bed he went through a list of things he'd found himself repeating a lot since meeting the boy.

_Peter in ladies clothes_

_Dead cats_

_Rotten Milk_

_The Sheriff with a shotgun_

_Kate Argent_

The last two were definitely always boner-killers. Thank God for that.

Derek took some time, just looking at Stiles sleeping.

He looked at the way Stiles breathed in and out deeply, the splay of his long, lean limbs and the unconscious twitching and scrunching of his upturned nose- as if he had an itch but was too undertaken by sleep to just reach up and scratch it. He looked _beautiful_ and Derek felt his heart ache at how wrong it was to think that.

Stiles didn't like him- he didn't even think of him as a friend. Derek had hurt him plenty of times- so why should he? Besides- he had a long-term and unrequited fixation on Lydia Martin.

Derek- Derek knew that, in some way, deep down, he was taking advantage of the Siren situation. Not that he liked the situation that is, he hated it. He hated the fact Stiles was in imminent danger- was always so close to death. Was so _scared, _even if he didn't think anyone could see it. But the constant threat, the constant need to be watched- meant that Derek got to spend time with him- got to _sleep _with him and Derek admitted he was a little selfish in the fact that he _enjoyed _that- especially when it put him in close-proximity positions like that morning.

Derek sighed, annoyed at his conflicted feelings about the whole thing, as he rubbed his hands over his face.

He moved towards the bed- deciding he'd spent enough time being a creeper and watching the boy sleep like that sparkly vampire out of that 'Twilight' movie Laura had forced him to endure, and started nudging Stiles awake.

"Stiles get up."

"Mmmmrphghghg" Stiles moaned –complaining, he rolled over and placed his arms over his head.

"Stiles. Get the fuck up." Derek repeated, shaking the boy harder this time.

"Mmmm…Derek?" Stiles groaned, rolling around and blinking sleepily whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Derek. Now get your ass out of bed." Derek replied, putting on a glare and crossing his arms for good measure.

"Arg. I hate you." Stiles muttered.

Derek smiled when he heard Stiles' heart blip at the lie.

The day started off pretty much how the previous night had gone…with Stiles researching on that stupid iPad and Derek sitting next to him on the blue couch, watching him.

He made a big deal about it on the outside, glaring and huffing, but on the inside he was actually pretty content with watching Stiles. Especially when the teenager was fixated on the task at hand- so he wouldn't notice that Derek was obviously checking him out. Which was exactly the thing Derek was doing.

Derek had just decided on giving up trying to fight it, that in no way meant he was going to _approach _Stiles about it, but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge a little when the perfect opportunity came along.

Derek watched as Stiles read avidly, his golden- or were they brown? – eyes flickered back and forth, scanning and processing new information. He took in the way Stiles' moth was slightly parted, like it _always _seemed to be, a red flush to it that Derek had previously thought impossible without some kind of lipstick-aid. There was also a red flush to the boy's mole spattered cheeks, a thing, Derek noticed, that happened every time Stiles got overly excited- or interested.

Derek then followed the line of moles, starting from the light ones at the top of Stiles' forehead, to the ones over his heavy, but sculpted brow- going down, down over his cheek till they reached the two most noticeable ones next to Stiles' mouth, and across his prominent jaw.

He hadn't really noticed before, but Stiles had grown up a lot since he'd last saw him…besides just the new haircut. His voice, it had gotten _deeper, _rougher- a man's voice. He'd also lost some of the puppy fat around his face, giving way to prominent, elfin-like cheekbones that, in a way, complimented his darkly outlined eyes. Stiles had been losing his puppy fat before though…but Derek had speculated that it wasn't natural- that the boy was _too _thin- the stress had gotten to him at the time of the Kanima. Derek felt something lift off of his shoulders when he saw that the boy looked healthy now, not only having gained his weight back…but seemingly some _muscle _too…that was new.

"Dude." Stiles' voice startled Derek as he looked up from his reading to stare the Alpha right in the eyes.

"What's with all the staring? It's the creepiest thing- I swear to God. What the Hell was it for?" Stiles complained- glaring right at Derek.

Shit. Stiles had caught him looking?! What should he say?

Derek shrugged, keeping a straight, bored face.

"I was bored. I like creeping you out. It worked." He replied evenly, allowing a slight smirk to cross his face.

Stiles just looked startled.

"Dude?! Creeping me out is one of your hobbies?! Wait- is it your only hobby? Because that would explain _so _much, you don't even know." Stiles voiced in awe- gaping at Derek.

The man just rolled his eyes.

"I like to read." He commented off-handily. Where the shit had that come from?

"Really?!" Stiles' voice was high and questioning- he was leaning forward and scanning Derek up and down like the most interesting thing on earth. That…wasn't a bad thing to Derek actually.

"What kinda books do you like?" Sties had completely discarded his research now- looking over with his attention fully focused on the man beside him.

"Uh." Derek cleared his throat, "I like a lot- fantasy mostly but _not _stuff about Werewolves, before you ask." Derek said glaring at Stiles.

"Why not dude! I bet you'd get a kick out of twilight!" Stiles laughed.

"Oh yeah- I got a kick out of it alright…Laura forced me to watch it _six _fucking times. SIX! She made the excuse about the lead actor, Robert wassizface, being the most beautiful piece of ass on earth or something- but I can't see that as a reason why I had to endure it." Derek let out.

Stiles sat frozen in shock for a few moments…and Derek realised he'd just _shared _something, about _himself. _That must've been confusing to someone who'd only ever heard threats coming from him.

"Uh- Well to be fair dude- RPatz is actually kinda awesome, despite what the movies portray- He's supercool and he hated twilight _way _more than anyone else does. Besides he was in Harry Potter! And he was totally hot in that! I can get behind why your sister would like him." Stiles looked almost even more shocked at what came out of his own mouth than what came out of Derek's.

He thought the _male _actor was hot? Derek didn't know whether to find that comforting…or to burn every movie with this…RPatz? In it and make sure Stiles never laid eyes on him again.

"Well despite that- those movies were Hell and I wasted too many hours of my life on them." Derek replied, leaving no room for discussion.

"So…books?" Stiles asked, looking almost, hopeful? When he did.

"Uh. My favourite series of all is _His Dark Materials_…but at the moment _A Song of Ice and Fire _is getting pretty close." Derek said awkwardly.

"Oh my God! You like Phillip Pullman?! How horrible was the ending with Lyra and Will? I mean it was _poetic _sure but…" Stiles trailed off, seemingly awkward that he was talking to Derek that way.

"But it made you want to track down Pullman and force him by knife-point to right a sequel just so it didn't end that way." Derek finished for him, and the blinding smile he got from Stiles in response made his insides _flutter_.

"You like _A Song of Ice and Fire _as well? On a scale of one to ten- how much so you hate that little shit Jofferey?"

And it went from there, Stiles forgot about his research, and Derek forgot about the fact that they weren't even _friends _and they just _talked_. For hours and hours, about books, food, movies, family…even what Peter was like before the fire.

They laughed about Scott's un-even jaw, they joked about how Jackson was faring in London and they bonded over how bing wasn't cooler than google- no matter how hard it tried.

They talked and the more they talked…the more Stiles smiled, the more Derek smiled and the more he felt that weight…the heavy one that had been weighing on his chest since Stiles tried to jump out of that window, the more he felt that weight _lift._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Stiles actually felt more anxious going to bed that night than the previous night… Going to bed with Derek the first night, was way easier, even if he felt the attraction- he knew Derek hated his guts and would immediately rip his throat out if Stiles so much as breathed near him the wrong way.

But now…now Stiles wasn't so sure. Not with the way Derek had acted that afternoon- not with the way they'd talked for _hours, _and if he did say so hopefully, they'd even _flirted_ a bit…Maybe Derek didn't hate him as much as he'd thought?

Maybe…Maybe, they might actually, someday, be friends? That would be nice. It would be even nicer to be the kind of friends that had copious amounts of mind-blowing sex several times a day, in several different positions…but that was way too much optimism- even for Stiles, so for now, he was just hoping for friends.

Stiles fell asleep that night, feeling the warmth of Derek beside him- finding himself for the first time in days, actually looking forward to the future.

* * *

"Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah man?" Isaac was on Stiles watch and they were both hanging in his room- Stiles reading up on the iPad and Isaac playing games on his laptop.

"Scott told me Stiles wasn't your real name?" Isaac had _that voice_, the voice everyone got- when they were asking Stiles _that question._

"No way in Hell I'm telling you Man- Scott had to be my best friend for five years first- and even then he was sworn to secrecy on penalty of vaporisation."

Stiles told no-one about his name. There were only a few people on the earth who knew. Melissa McCall, Scott McCall, Stiles' dad…the people who worked at the hospital when he was born…and the teachers at School- people who, even Harris, he'd blackmailed into secrecy.

"Do you even know how to vaporise anybody?" Isaac asked- raising his eyebrow indicating his disbelief that Stiles did, in fact, know the secrets of vaporisation.

"I have reliable sources Isaac. Many of them." Stiles stated spookily.

Isaac just stared.

"Aaaanyway- I need to pee." Stiles declared, getting up from his position onto the bed and walking towards the door. Isaac got up, following him.

"Dude. No." Stiles sighed, pushing the beta back down.

"But I need to be with you." Isaac protested, confused.

"As romantic as that sounds. I'm sure you can listen to me right? See if there's any change in my heartbeat? Or…you know- if I don't start peeing in the next two minutes- you'll know something's up." Stiles suggested.

"But-"

"Dude- do you really wanna stand there while I pee if you have a better option?" Stiles interjected.

"I guess not…just don't be too long okay? And umm…every minute say the word 'yellow'."

"Sure thing Isaac! Now I'm off to go urinate!" and with that- Stiles left the room, alone for the first time in days.

* * *

Derek was minding his own business, perfectly happy with being alone and reading the latest 'Philosophy and ponderings: extracts' magazine he'd received in the mail, when Peter decided to ruin his fun.

"Now nephew." He started, plonking himself on the cushion next to Derek- not even a little mindful of his nephew's personal space, "Everyone else may be horribly naïve, or just plain stupid. But I'm not." Peter was smirking at Derek- like he'd found out some big secret or something.

"Good for you." Derek muttered, flipping a page of his magazine and inwardly rolling his eyes.

"So…Stiles." Peter insisted, turning to look at Derek with a knowing smirk. To think this man used to be his favourite uncle.

"No- my name's Derek." Derek, though, could feel his heart-rate increase and knew Peter could hear it too.

"Why do you play that you don't care? Surely you should've outgrown the whole 'pulling pigtails' play when you were prepubescent?" Peter sounded intrigued, but Derek knew the man just liked toying with other people's misery.

"What do you want Peter?" Derek sighed, putting down his magazine and turning, fully, to face his annoying uncle.

"I just want you to admit that- deep down, inside that cold little heart, you actually _care _little nephew. That if you could, you'd go to that boy right now and do things that would make old people like me-"

"Enough!" Derek interjected angrily. Peter had no right to talk about Stiles like that. He had no right to _think _about Stiles like that. And neither did Derek!

"But nephew-"

"No Peter. I do not like Stiles. I do not _care _for him. I find him weak and quite frankly as annoying as shit. The _only _reason I'm letting him stay here- that I'm even bothering to help him- is because I owe Scott for all those times he helped me with the Kanima and with the Argents. Got it? I'd rather not even have the kid around." Derek knew, he knew Peter could hear his lies, every single one of them. But he had to say something to shut the man up- had to say something to deject himself from his _own _mind, his own betraying thoughts. The things he wanted to do…the way he felt- was _not _going to help the situation and It'd be better for everyone if he just locked those thoughts down…at least until everything was over.

"Whatever you say Derek." Peter responded, obviously not convinced- but not pushing any further either.

They sat in silence for a while- Derek going back to his magazine, but not really reading, just fuming. He hated his stupid uncle and he hated himself.

* * *

Stiles, on his way to the bathroom, heard raised voices. Now, he knew he was supposed to go to the bathroom and straight back…but come on! He was a curious kid. So, before he went any further down the hall, he stopped walking and just listened.

_"But Nephew" _that was Peter talking- obviously to Derek.

_"No Peter. I do not like Stiles. I do not _care_ for him." _Okay, that may have hurt, hearing Derek say that. Quite a shitload actually.

_"I find him weak"_ Stiles felt his breath go tighter.

_"and quite frankly as annoying as shit._ " He felt his eyes mist up, was that how the man really felt?

_"The only reason I'm letting him stay here- that I'm even bothering to help him- is because I owe Scott for all those times he helped me with the Kanima and with the Argents. Got it? I'd rather not even have the kid around."_

Stiles stopped himself from listening further, his legs were already growing weak and his eyes were growing misty with tears. Derek didn't like him? Fine, he didn't have to.

Stiles decided to ignore his bladder- rushing back to Isaac's room and glaring at the pitying look he got from the boy.

"Stiles-" Isaac started, moving forward to place a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Nope. No. Not having this conversation at all. Ever. I am going to research and you are going to play on the laptop- not speaking about what just happened. Deal?"

Isaac looked conflicted, but nodded.

Derek didn't want him? Derek thought he was annoying and- and _weak_?

Guess he was alone in fighting this Siren then…Well if that was the case- Stiles was going to prove just how _not _weak he was, screw Derek Hale.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"You're taking me to see Deaton tomorrow." Stiles declared in a somewhat begrudging tone, his body facing away from Derek as they we're settling down in bed.

Derek could only see the back of the boy's head, but even then, by the tone of his voice- and the way he'd been acting all afternoon- Derek could tell he was moody about something. And by the glares across the room and the snarky, angry remarks, Derek must've not been helping with whatever was bothering the teen.

"May I ask why before you force me to do something I didn't sign up for?" Derek questioned, he said it in a light tone- but something about it must've triggered something with Stiles- because he could both see and feel the way the boy's back stiffened under the sheets.

"Well _Derek_." Stiles spat Derek's name out like a curse, "I have some research notes to compare with him- if that's okay with you."

"Okay-we'll go tomorrow." Derek frowned, "Stiles- is there something wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle tone- reaching out to place his hand on the other male's shoulder.

Stiles just shrugged it off- and that, that gesture right there hurt Derek more than he would ever let on.

"Well, If you hadn't noticed Derek, I'm constantly trying to commit suicide- _plus _ I have endured the sound of my dead mother's voice way too often for comfort the past few days. There may also be the fact that at any moment I could die- because I have some psychotic bitch Siren out to get me. So nope Derek, Nothing is wrong at all." Derek could hear the _pain _and _anger_ in the boy's voice and it made his heart clench with his own pain- his own anger.

"I-I'm sorry." Derek whispered- his own voice betraying his emotions.

"Why would you be sorry? We're not friends. I'm annoying and _weak, _remember?" Stiles was almost shaking in front of him and Derek didn't know if it was from fury or sadness.

Shit. Annoying…weak? Those are the things he'd said when- Shit. Stiles had heard that? How _much _had he heard? He'd obviously hurt the boy. Shit.

"Stiles. I-"

"Just shut up and let me sleep Derek." Stiles sighed, hugging the covers closer to him. The tone of the teen's voice left Derek no doubt that there was no way he'd be able to explain himself. To be able to tell Stiles that he didn't think those things about him…that he actually…

Shit.

What had he done? He'd caused _Stiles _pain- a notion that made his heart clench- as if he was breaking.

He would fix this. He had to fix this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Stiles was lost deep in his thoughts as he sat, looking out of the passenger's side window of Derek's Camaro. They were on the way to go visit the highly-esteemed Deaton- Stiles may have not told Derek the exact reason _why, _but it wasn't like the werewolf actually cared anyway…he probably only cared that Stiles was being annoying and taking time out of his day.

Since Derek had found out that Stiles had overheard his little 'private conversation, nephew-to-undead deranged uncle', Derek had tried to explain, tried to _apologise _and comeup with _excuses_. But Stiles knew. He knew that the only reason Derek was even trying to redeem himself at all was because he didn't want to have to deal with an annoying Stiles, let alone a _sulking _annoying Stiles.

So, Stiles cut him off. Every. Single. Time. Stiles wasn't going to hear it- no way! He knew whatever the Alpha's excuses were, would just be bullshit lies. Besides, he used to think that _maybe_, with Derek there was something deeper, that deep down, bellow the chiselled, grumpy and emotionally constipated exterior- he _cared_ …but obviously he was kidding himself and Derek was actually the ass he had always played himself out to be.

Which was why Stiles felt so bad about still being attracted to him. It wasn't like he could help it! Like, have you seen the man?! He was a product of God's divine will to make people horny, there was no other way to explain it. Like _the muscles alone_. And then there was the hair- how many white people actually had _black _hair these days? Usually it was a dark-brown passed off as black- but no- the man actually had black hair, and it was amazing. The way it was freaking styled too was hot, even the stubble looked like it was _brushed _or something- like with a tiny, Minnie beard comb. The dude had perfect everything, jaw line, eyes (which, were they green or hazel or grey or brown or WHAT?)- Which, in most cases with guys, made Stiles jealous with inferiority, but in _some _cases, because of his sparkling bisexuality, it just made him fall head-over-heels.

But right at that moment, Stiles didn't want to feel that way. Not ever. Not about Derek- who obviously just thought of him as an annoying little kid. And why shouldn't he? What had Stiles actually done to prove that theory incorrect?

Ugh. Stiles hated unrequited love. At least Lydia was a moderately okay person- Derek was just an asshole.

Stiles didn't have just Derek to think about on the ride to the vet's though, no. He also had a previous conversation with his _father _that he'd been constantly running through him mind.

He'd called his dad- not just to keep up the lie that Stiles was having a fun week at Scott's house, but also because he missed him.

He and his dad hadn't always been close- sure, they'd loved each other and gone fishing and crap- but after his mum died, back when he was just starting highschool, he and his dad had _bonded_, even if grief was a less happy and conventional father-son way to bond.

His dad had been _really _beaten up about it. They'd known she was going to die- they'd know for almost a year too. She'd had cancer back when he was six- but he hardly remembered that, and besides, it had gone away.

It had come back with a fucking vengeance though. Screaming and tearing through his mum's system, the lung cancer took only a year to kill her. It wasn't like, 'oh- cancer' and then happy days until the last few months either, no, she'd started chemo straight away- and after that she'd immediately started to _rot._

It was like…it was like you could see her dying, see her slowly wasting away, just getting thinner and paler- the light in her eyes gone- the smile that usually brightened her face- now only cracked her lips and pulled at the tubes stuck into her.

Towards the end she'd had to go on a respirator. Her lungs were rotted to the core- but the doctors said a transplant was useless, the cancer would only spread to the new lungs and that was a waste of something that could potentially give someone a long and healthy life. Something his mother was never going to have.

When she'd gone- his dad had broken. Turned to alcohol- even if she'd told him to move on, told him it would all be okay- he obviously didn't listen.

Every time his dad looked at him in the months after, it was with sadness, grief and _love. _But not with blame- not with anger. The anger Stiles had known he deserved.

It was his fault after all! He wasn't stupid- or naïve enough to think otherwise. She's only started smoking after he was born. After she found out just how hard it was looking after an ADHD problem child, with a borderline tenancy to be an absolute freaking genius, but also a rabid nutcase. She couldn't cope- Stiles was a stressful kid- always disappearing, always acting on impulse and not realising what he was doing wrong. He was constantly getting himself into danger…and she'd worried so much, stressed so much that she'd tuned to nicotine- something she'd given up senior year of highschool.

If Stiles hadn't been born, or hadn't been born _Stiles_- things would've been different. She'd still be alive. His dad would be happy.

He just…he didn't know how to express that to anyone. Didn't know how to tell his dad that he was sorry…that he was so, so sorry for what he'd done. For the life he'd taken away- away from everyone.

He was sorry.

As Stiles sat, on his way to Deaton's, he looked out of the passenger side window…and cried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Stiles hadn't talked to him the entire ride, and honestly- Derek hadn't expected him to. He'd tried, he really had. But when Stiles was determined…well.

He'd tried explaining first- didn't even get two words In before he was turned down. Tried apologising- same story. He'd even tried the whole 'please, listen to me and you'll see this was just a whole big misunderstanding' thing, but Stiles had just glared at him and pointedly told him that it didn't matter, Derek wasn't his friend- they only hung out for survival purposes. It didn't matter to him. But…Derek could tell it obviously did. He could tell, he had noticed since the day they talked about books together…that Stiles wanted to be his _friend._

While Derek wanted to be way more than just friends, even the notion that Stiles actually enjoyed his company gave him joy and he would be totally just okay with the whole 'unrequited love' shtick, as long as they kept having conversations like the one they'd had that day.

The, of course, he had to go and ruin it all.

Derek had come to terms with one simple fact in his life; Derek Hale ruins everything. It was a proven theory- Derek would even make charts, but it wasn't like you needed much evidence. You just had to look at the way his 'teen romance' had turned out.

So he sat. He sat quietly and patiently, just driving and not bothering to convince Stiles of anything, just letting the boy think. Then, came the problem of the obvious fact that what the boy _was _thinking, was something bad- if his heart rate was anything to go by.

Derek ignored it though, even if he didn't want too, even if it went against all his instincts, his better judgement told him that Stiles would find no comfort with him. And just that thought made his throat dry and his heart clench.

But, after a while, he noticed a smell…a salty, tangy smell- one he'd always associated with sadness (or sometimes intense happiness)…tears. Stiles was crying.

Why was Stiles crying?

"Why are you crying?" Derek asked dumbly, sparing a glance at the boy, but turning back to keep his eyes on the road.

Wow, way to be insensitive Hale.

"Don't want to talk about it." He heard Stiles mutter, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Stiles wipe his face and try to compose himself. Derek thought there must be something wrong with him that he thought the sight was cute.

"Stiles. I know you're mad at me right now- and that you think I don't like you- which is utter bullshit- _even if I said so myself_" Derek cut Stiles off before he could say anything, because Derek could totally see that the boy was about to protest, "So tell me what's wrong right now- because at the moment I'm thinking it's me, and I don't want to have been the one to make you cry." Derek didn't really care that he was showing his true feelings to Stiles- he'd do anything to make the boy feel better.

"I-it's not you. I'm still not buying the whole you liking me shit- but I wasn't crying 'cause of you." Stiles whispered- still turned towards the window and facing away from Derek. Derek felt relieved that he wasn't the cause, but something was, and that notion immediately washed away his relief and brought on worry.

"What- What were you thinking about?" Derek questioned, somewhat awkwardly.

"I was just upset, you know, because I found out that Mrs. Apples- the shop down the main street? The old lady who owns that isn't actually named Joanne Appleby- she just says it is. Like, who does that kinda shit? My whole life is a lie." Stiles, while he did seem to be mildly disturbed about not-Joanne Appleby, was obviously lying about the fact that this particular issue was what made him cry.

"Stiles." Derek sighed and could hear the boy release his own sigh back.

"Fine- I was just…you know, memories." Stiles said it so quietly that, if Derek didn't have what Stiles called 'The Wolfy ears of power™', he wouldn't have heard him.

"Memories?" Derek asked, but he already had a pretty good idea what Stiles was talking about.

"Yeah. My dad, after my mum, he… He can't afford to lose me too you know?" Stiles' voice was breaking with the effort to keep speaking.

"He- he won't be able to handle it- It would be the same if I lost him. We don't have anyone else, no cousins, no grandparents, uncles, aunts- nothing, not even on mum's side. The only family we really have, besides each other, is Scott and Melissa. Still, I think- if I died, he wouldn't cope. No-matter how hard they'd try to help him, he'd break. just like he did after mum, and I just can't stop thinking that this time, this time no-one would be able to put him back together again. That, once I die, he dies with me. And it's truly scaring the shit outta me right now."

What could he say to that? How could he tell Stiles, tell him that he was sorry? Just so sorry.

"I-that's why I can't let her kill me. That's why I'm not gonna die- not for a long time anyway. That bitch is nothing compared to the freaking kanima anyway!"

"I won't let you die either Stiles. None of us will." Derek stated softly as he reached the Veterinarian car park.

"Yeah. Yeah I know." Stiles muttered, a small smile on his face- not quite reaching his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Derek had looked both thoroughly confused and suspicious when Stiles had been asked to be left alone with Deaton, but he didn't argue- both he and Stiles knew that he was trying to suck up right now and be a 'good little Derek' so that Stiles would forgive him. Yeah right, it was gonna take a heck of a lot more than that. Nice try though Derek, nice try.

Anyway, Derek was waiting outside the vet's office- door closed behind him. But Stiles knew that that in no way meant Derek wasn't listening to everything that was going on. _The sneaky little creeperwolf._

So, Stiles, being the awesome, underappreciated genius he was, took a notepad from off of the nearby bench and started writing…

_Don't read this out loud- Don't want "Alpha" to listen in on what I have to say_

"So," Stiles says out loud as he shows Deaton the note and see's the man raise a brow, but nod, "I looked some stuff up- that's pretty much all I've been doing these days. Anyway- found out some interesting stuff. I printed it out if you wanna take a look." He was writing as he was talking.

_I need some stuff- would you mind giving it to me without telling anyone else. PLEASE?!_

Deaton just looked at the note, raised a brow and nodded.

"Okay, let's see what you found." Deaton said, responding to Stiles put-upon conversation.

"Well, take a look at this, " Stiles said, but really he was just writing more stuff and Deaton watched as he wrote, "Doesn't it scream 'Oh Holy Cow!" to you?"

_I need wolfsbane- in powdered form __NO JUDGEMENT!__ I'll use it responsibly I swear, I just need it for this plan I have_

Deaton, yet again, raised his brow, but went over to a cupboard and collected a concealed jar of what Stiles presumed was powdered wolfsbane.

"It looks as if it's hiding itself- so that the werewolves can't smell it or feel the effects- not until it's revealed anyway." Deaton said out loud, eavesdropping Derek probably thinking he was talking about the siuren- but Stiles knew he was talking about the jar of wolfsbane.

"Huh, well that's convenient." Stiles pretended to sound sarcastic- but really he was relieved. It would make his plans so much easier if the wolves couldn't sense it.

_I also need mountain ash- __AGAIN NO JUDGEMENT! __And…this sounds weird- but you've researched sirens- so I need a pointy-thing made out of bronze…preferably like a knife or a dagger or some shit._

"Not entirely. But it seems everything else is there too- look." Deaton spokecode-ishly as he went to go get the stuff and give it to Stiles, putting everything in a bag for him.

"What does it mean?" Deaton asked, making it sound like he was talking about something in a text- but he was really talking about Stiles' requests.

"It means help." Stiles said- and Deaton nodded acceptingly.

"Be careful about this- on its own it's a risky subject." Deaton was probably making no sense to Derek, but Stiles knew Deaton meant him. Him being on his own- It was risky.

"It'll be _fine! _Thanks for telling me the deats, Dr. Deats." Stiles winked and Deaton rolled his eyes- but Stiles could see the worry, the apprehension.

"Seriously, thank you- I appreciate your effort." Stiles said, conveying his thanks for Deaton keeping his mouth shut.

"No problem at all Mr. Stilinski- now let's go see Derek out there- he's probably getting bored waiting."

**Say hi to me on Tumblr!: blog/sageandmilk**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

It was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day Stiles set out his brilliant, although somewhat dangerous plan.

So today, today Stiles was going to be stress-free. Stiles was going to enjoy his life, well….as much as you can when you have a supernatural creature out to get you.

The day started pretty spectacularly. He woke up, warm and comfortable, in Derek Hale's arms. He tried to move of course, to save face- but the man had the grip of a clingy three-year old- and those grips were unbreakable dammit.

Derek was taking up his entire space, touching his everywhere. Derek's arms wrapped around his back- pulling their chests together and cradling Stiles' face in his neck, his legs were tangled with Stiles', Stiles thigh between two of his legs and vice-versa. It was quite a comfortable position if Stiles was honest, but he didn't really want his throat clawed out when Derek woke up.

So Stiles tried moving. And that, horribly (or not), just made the alpha grip tighter, nuzzling his face into Stiles' grown-out hair.

"Mmmmm." Derek hummed, seemingly blissful.

Stiles assumed the dude wouldn't be so blissful if he knew who he was snuggling with, so again, he tried to get away- to no prevail.

"Mmmm." Derek hummed again, gripping the boy tighter to his chest and running his hands down Stiles' spine. Stiles squirmed away- trying not to let his body react to the touches.

"Mmm- _Stiles_." Derek hummed this time. God he was gonna be so annoyed when- wait…WHAT!?

"_Stiles." _Derek whispered happily, but drowsily, still obviously asleep and burrowing into Stiles' neck, huffing and sniffing like a child.

Wow. Okay. Wait….why…

Stiles was having a sudden epiphany…and a shocking one at that. If Derek…if Derek was acting like well…_this_, then, then that meant …what he said to Peter was…was just deflecting- the same as Stiles would've done in his place if Scott had asked him questions about Derek! Oh God he was an idiot…but at the moment, a happy idiot!- a really, really happy idiot.

But he couldn't act on it. Sadly, it would have to wait until after Stiles played out his plan…which was happening tomorrow night- so he had TWO FULL DAYS! Of knowing the whole 'I wanna sex you up' thing was requited- and he couldn't even tell Derek about it! That sucked…but at least he could act a _bit _more friendly…right? You know what? Screw it- the plan would work, just, maybe it'd be a bit more complicated…that's all.

Stiles looked down at Derek, still fast asleep, head burrowed in his neck and felt nervous. How does one go about this exactly anyway?

"Yo' Derek wake your wolfy ass up!" Stiles shouted in the Alpha's ear.

Derek yelped- jumped back in shock and since his arms were still firmly around Stiles, yanked Stiles off, and over the bed and onto the floor with him- where they both landed in a very…intimate position.

Well…that could've gone better.

"Sup'?" Stiles asked, from where he was sitting straddling Derek's lap, his hand's trapped between the floor and Derek's ass- which would've been great to feel…if you know, the weight of Derek wasn't making his hands numb.

"E-Err..Uh…" Stiles saw Derek's cheeks heat and could feel something hard that definitely _wasn't _Derek's knee, pushing into his ass. Oh this was golden, and if Stiles had any less control, he would've started giggling at how awkward it must've been for the alpha.

"C-Can you get off of me? _Please?"_ Derek sounded desperate- and Stiles supposed he was. He probably was hoping Stiles wasn't noticing his…err…interest 'down stairs', and the longer Stiles sat there, the more likely it was that he would.

"Dude, I can't- kinda stuck." Stiles said- nodding towards his hands stuck beneath Derek's butt- and to make a point he gave both cheeks a light pinch.

Derek yelped, rising up in a jump, which, of course, meant that he inevitably rubbed his 'problem' against Stiles ass- causing Derek to unintentionally let out a deep groan.

Derek, after that, looked at Stiles, wide, shocked eyes open in horror at being caught out- he looked as if he was about to run away and never, ever come back.

Stiles thought it was cute.

So instead he just rolled his eyes, leaned down and _grinded._

Now, at a time like this- you'd expect someone like Derek to be surprised, and he probably was. But as was obvious in the situation- he was too caught up in the way he was letting out the _loudest _moan in the history of the universe.

Stiles giggled. What? It was funny. He did that- He put that look on Derek's stubbly face! He made him feel emotion, horny emotions but still, for Stiles that was a hard thing to do, he wasn't exactly a looker. And yet he, Stiles Stilinski, had moved the unmovable mountain…wait…was Derek a metaphor now? Stiles didn't think Derek would like that very much. But he was certainly liking _something _considering the (quite large) object digging into Stiles' backside at the moment.

"Stiles." Derek complained, his face looked flushed an uncomfortable- oh yeah, right, Stiles could _feel _the utter case of blue-balls he was giving him. Oops.

"What are you thinking?" Derek asked him and Stiles realised he must've drifted off for a minute.

"That I made you horny." Stiles smirked.

"It's not funny." Derek muttered, trying to pull away, he looked embarrassed.

"No! No- I-It's not a bad thing dude!" Stiles rushed to apologise- gripping the back of Derek's neck so he couldn't get away.

Derek simply just gave him a questioning look.

"I-uh, I thought you didn't like me very much- even before I overheard you and Peter." Stiles admitted- looking Derek in the eye.

"Which, now I realise, was just you deflecting you know? Not trying to seem to obvious and stuff…that was what I was doing too so…yeah." Stiles looked down, embarrassed.

"Really?" Derek seemed shocked, but he pulled Stiles closer.

"Totally." And Derek smiled- the widest, most _real _smile Stiles had ever seen the man give.

"How did you…um find out that I- you know?" Derek asked- looking awkward.

"You cuddle in your sleep…and um- you talk too." Stiles smirked again.

"Oh God, what did I say?" Derek leaned his head against Stiles' shoulder in humiliation.

"Basically just a bunch of moaning and humming and my name a few times." Stiles replied and could _smell _the embarrassment in the air.

"Hey dude- don't worry. No complaints here- it was kinda hot." Stiles admitted and Derek looked up in surprise.

"You know…whatever you were dreaming…We could always recreate?" Stiles asked and moved a little in Derek's lap- causing the man to gasp.

"I-yes. Totally. Yes." Derek responded- his pupils dilating and his bottom-half starting to move against Stiles', making it easier for Stiles to get his hands free of the guy's ass.

"Awesome." Stiles murmured and leaned in to have what would end out being the best kiss of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four:**

The past day and a half had passed by…nice. Stiles and Derek had the whole 'I like you- you like me' talk- but after that, not much talking was involved between the two (unless you count mumbled sweet nothings and little snarky remarks). Sadly, though, Stiles had yet to lose his virginity- despite Derek's rather large case of blue-balls. The man had himself thoroughly convinced that waiting until Stiles was of-age was the 'right thing to do' and so the Alpha 'took care of' his problem in the privacy of the bathroom- with a cold shower (which Stiles will always find hilarious btw).

Despite the 'Above the waist and with clothes on' rule- Stiles and Derek had had a pretty good time, spending almost every waking minute in each other's company- and all sleeping ones wrapped in each other's arms.

Scott hated it- but he'd just have to deal. The dude found out when he'd brought Melissa over for a visit and smelled some…things- which made Isaac laugh like crazy, because of course it would.

But the fun was over- at least for now. Stiles had some serious shit to commit to. The good thing was, Peter was gone (off on some weird zombie adventure probably) and Isaac had decided to stay over at Scott's for the night- something about giving Derek and Stiles 'alone time'. Isaac obviously hadn't gotten the whole 'of-age' rule Derek had set- but whatever, it wasn't like Stiles was complaining.

It actually made things perfect. Now he only had Derek to deal with…to get past… to feel guilty about.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked him, a concerned look on his face from where he stood next to Stiles, both of them looking out the large expanse of the loft's windows, watching the glow of the suns' setting rays.

Stiles would've found it beautiful, if the situation hadn't been so ugly.

Stiles didn't look Derek in the eye- instead he preferred to play with the blacked-out jar he held, running his long fingers along the smooth surface and weighing it between his hands.

Stiles sighed.

"Do you ever…Do you ever know you have to do something- know it's the right thing to do, but also know that everyone else…everyone you care about won't see it that way- that they'll want you to do something else?" Stiles asked- staring at the jar in his hands.

"Stiles…what are you talking about?" Derek asked slowly, hesitantly- as if he didn't know from quite where this conversation had arisen.

"Just answer Derek. Please." Stiles looked up at him then, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Derek took him by the face, cupping his jaw, "Yes- I do. But eventually I realise that whatever choice- whatever I have to do- if it doesn't hurt the people I care about. I take that option." Derek seemed concerned.

"Thanks. That helped. Really." Stiles said- stepping away from the alpha and smiling. He knew what to do now- he'd known before…but he'd had doubts. What Derek had said…settled it.

"I'm sorry." Stiles murmured.

He unscrewed the cap on the jar he was holding.

"Stiles-Wha-"

Derek was unconscious before he hit the ground- purple powder covering his face. Stiles, if he found the time, would make fun of him for it later- but no-one was laughing now. In honesty Stiles felt like crying.

"I'm sorry- but I couldn't let you stop me Derek." Stiles whispered, but he knew the man wouldn't be able to hear him.

Stiles sighed sadly, looking at Derek for one last moment- before squaring his shoulders and going into Isaac's room and collecting the bag of items he'd brought with him from Deaton's…after all- without them his plan wouldn't work.

"Uh- I hope you don't mind that I take these…" Stiles muttered to Derek whilst picking up the keys to the Camaro from out of the alpha's pocket.

"And…If all goes well- I'll be back soon? Yeah- yeah I'll be back." Stiles muttered- but he didn't know whether it was to himself, or the unconscious man on the wooden floor.

"I'll be back." Stiles promised. With those words and one last look back, he left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The music, _Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner_ by _Iron Maiden _was blasting on repeat, in Stiles' ears. He'd set his iPod to the loudest setting possible and initially cringed at noise- but got used to it after a while.

He'd drove.

He'd drove for a while, all the way from Northern Beacon- the industrial/shady apartment area, to the other side of town- the very end of it actually. Right where the woods started.

Stiles was surprised she hadn't appeared by then to be perfectly honest, but then again maybe she was waiting to get him more alone…there were other people on the road and maybe she wanted him somewhere no-one could possibly save him? Wow- pleasant.

So, she still hadn't shown up- even as he made his trudge through the woods, music blasting as he tripped clumsily over sticks and swatted away bugs in the summer-night air.

Stiles was almost concerned that, maybe if he couldn't hear the Siren's song…then she wouldn't show up.

But then…then he saw her. Even more beautiful than last time- and certainly even less like his mother.

She was standing only a few meters away, dressed in the floral, summer dress Stiles had always secretly loved- it made things that much sadder. She was smiling brightly, wings folded behind her back and hands beckoning enthusiastically like his mother always used to every time he'd gotten from school and she'd wanted a hug.

He knew, he knew so well it hurt, that the woman in front of him wanted something _very_ different from a hug.

She was talking to him, her mouth moving and her eyes shining…_hungrily. _Even with his headphones, even with Iron Maiden blasting as loud as fricking possible in his ears- he could hear this…this whisper. Unintelligible, so soft he almost couldn't hear it- but the voice was definitely _there_, in the back of his mind. Pushing. Fighting.

Stiles…he could feel her magic working. He felt like- like _maybe_, maybe they were wrong. Maybe this _was _his mum. That he should go to her. Go to his mother.

But that was only a feeling- he knew that was just _her _influence. That he couldn't listen to that shit.

So- instead, he focused. He breathed in deep and breathed out slow.

He could see the confusion take over the Siren's face…the way her feathers stood on end, when she realised her song wasn't working on him.

But soon, so, so fast, anger took over her confusion- and he saw her lips moving faster, felt the push at the back of his mind grow stronger. He could _tell _she was speaking louder too…even if he couldn't truly hear her.

Stiles sighed and stepped forward, not because she wanted him to, but because it was part of _the plan._

He could see her face contort in victory and he smiled viciously at her. _'Not this time bitch.'_

Just as she got that pure look of fury on her face- completely disfiguring his mother's features, he reached down. Down into the small bag tied tight around his side…the bag with Deaton's _gifts._

He felt around for a while, knocking his hand against something sharp amidst all the softness of fabric…and then he came across the smooth, circular feeling of a jar. The second jar Deaton had given him, the one that would make or break his plan.

_Okay, show time Stilinski._

Stiles took a deep breath, curling his hands around the small jar and concentrating. That was the key. Imagination and concentration. Yeah.

Stiles took another couple of deep, grounding breaths and then looked up. He looked that bitch right in the eye.

_Focus. This is the moment._

He smirked- withdrew the jar and _threw_ as hard as he bloody could, wishing, hoping, _believing _with all of his heart.

And for a millisecond- just a millisecond- nothing happened and he felt dread. It didn't work, he was gonna die- crap oh crap oh crap oh HOLY LORD SWEET JESUS!

But then, oh but then, the jar shattered- the mountain ash inside exploding outwards like the only thing that mattered in the world was escaping the confines of the damn jar. He had done that. WITH HIS MIND.

The Siren shrieked- surprised, enraged, pained.

The ash went up her nose, in her eyes, into her mouth…basically just all over her face and Stiles rushed forward.

He had no time to lose- grabbing the bronze knife out of the bag and cutting his _own _arm.

He'd been reluctant to believe it at first. But it was what all the books, all the myths and all the scripts said. Bronze, bathed with the blood of one of its victims and a solid stab to the heart- is the way to silence a siren for good. How did people actually figure out this shit anyway? Did they just try all the possible methods and rituals on sirens and by chance happen among the (oddly specific) one that actually worked? Like how long would that have _actually _taken?

Once the bronze knife was thoroughly…ugh…bathed, in Stiles blood- he charged and with a (very manly) battle cry- of which he is extremely proud- he stabbed that fucker in the heart!

And boy could he hear her then!

The look of pure _shock _was soon completely overtaken by the expression of rage. Her eyes- no longer his mother's loving, caring, golden ones, burned with hatred and a blue fire that honestly frightened the shit out of him.

And with a screech- her wings extended, curling around her body and teaming up with her (deceptively strong) arms- to freaking _throw _Stiles, into a nearby tree, knocking his earphones out- letting him feel the full extent of her cries.

Ow.

He hit his head hard and everything was too bright and full of colours to focus for a while- but when he came-to, perhaps seconds later, he watched as the _thing _which no-longer resembled his mum (but Stiles realised it had never _truly _resembled his mum at all)…or any other woman for that matter- tried taring its own throat out- screeching so loud it stabbed at his ears and crying and just _shredding. _Making these horrible, horrible noises up until its last…gurgled breath.

Then it just…fell. Its throat torn out and its fingers bloody. In the end- Stiles had made the Siren kill itself; ironic_._

As Stiles lay there, his ears burning, his arm still bleeding and his head throbbing- he had one thoughtful speculation.

_Sirens don't sing- _He thought, _Sirens scream._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Stiles' head felt heavy, like pain, confusion and heat mixed into one. He couldn't really think, couldn't really get a grasp on reality- but dammit he was trying!

It was like pulling yourself through deep water- when the current was trying to push you the opposite way, and all you really wanted to do was just _let it._

Stiles had this niggling feeling, though, that it was time. It was time to swim against the current and WAKE THE FUCK UP.

When he did, he wasn't where he'd expected to be.

He'd expected to be right where he'd fallen asleep. Under the tree, head aching and arm covered in his own blood, the Siren's dead, unsightly body lying in front of him as proof of his victory. He'd fallen asleep there, or, the more correct wording would be 'passed out like a bloody damsel'. He'd had so many concussions in the past week- Stiles wouldn't be surprised if he'd obtained permanent brain damage to be honest.

So, he'd expected, maybe after a short nap…you know, just to regain his strength…he'd wake up under that same tree, head hurting like a bitch and leaves in his hair.

Instead, though, he woke in a place where trees didn't belong. His hair perfectly clean and his arm bandaged expertly. Stark white walls, white sheets, white beds, white clothes…it all hurt his eyes.

He was in a hospital.

"You are an absolute idiot." A voice complained, coming from the right of him.

"'Ey, Scotty-boy." Stiles greeted- raising his hand half-heartedly in a wave to his besty, who was sitting by his side- looking as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you really gonna play innocent Stiles?" Scott asked- glaring down at the bed-ridden teenager.

Stiles would've felt guilty. Scott must've worried and would've probably had to explain some things to the Sheriff. He'd probably been by Stiles side since he was brought into hospital. So Stiles should've felt guilty, but…

"It worked didn't it?" Stiles asked, smirking at his friend confidently.

"Stiles. You were in a coma for _three days_." Scott hissed, his brown eyes showing the utter _fear _he'd obviously been feeling the past few days. Now, now Stiles could feel the guilt.

"Oh…Well. That- that wasn't part of the plan?" Stiles tried, knowing there was no way in Hell he was getting out of the utter beat down that was coming.

Scott just, closed his eyes…took a few deep breaths, calming himself- but then, as soon as he looked back at Stiles- he looked angry again.

"Did you even _think!? _Like honestly, did you just go 'hey let's go fight a dangerous monster- It'll be FINE!'!" Scott wasn't exactly shouting- but his voice was raised and emotion coursed through it.

Stiles turned his face away in shame, preferring to look at the left corner of the room instead of facing Scott- and hey! The rest of the were-weirdos were here…even Peter. Huh. Derek looked even more pissed- his arms crossed and his expression disappointed. But he looked as if he was gonna let Scott handle this. Stiles didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Did you even _consider _the fact that this was a creature that had killed three people before you?! And that was just in this town!" Scott looked furious. And, Stiles guessed, rightfully so.

"I- uh, had a plan?" Stiles was really, really uncomfortable right now, and by the look on Isaac's face- so was he. Not Scott and Derek though- they were furious and Peter just looked…concerned?

"Oh yeah genius? And what was that fucking brilliant plan that ended out almost killing you? Huh?!" Scott asked- Stiles had never seen him so angry, at least not at him.

"Ahhh…I researched stuff and um…I figured if I couldn't hear her- she couldn't make me do anything. It worked. I used mountain ash and some other myths about bronze and blood…so yeah I killed her. I just didn't realise that in her last dying moment she'd freaking _throw me into a tree_."

"Well you should have thought Stiles! You can't just do this! Not to us and not to your _dad! God!"_ Ohh…Scot had gone too far that time.

"You know what Scott!?" Stiles spat at his friend-sick at being yelled at for the day.

"I don't know if you realise this? But I tried to kill myself THREE FUCKING TIMES! Okay? It gets kinda tiring. And to be honest- I couldn't stand to hear _her _voice and see _her _face- especially when it's not her! Okay?! It needed to end. None of you were going to do it." At that he shot a glare at everyone in the room, "So I took matters in my own hands. And I'm sorry if it hurt me and I'm so, so sorry if it _worried _you. But I didn't want to sit around for the rest of my life thinking "Is this the day I die? Is this the day my _mother _kills me?" So you know what? Screw. You." And at that Stiles crossed his arms and said no more.

The room looked shocked. Stiles could almost feel the _tension _in the air. Scott had his mouth gaping open…Derek was frowning- Peter was chuckling and Isaac- Isaac was…coming over to hug him.

"Uh thanks?" Stiles said when the curly head finished the embrace.

"Well no-one else looked like they were gonna move." Isaac smirked and stepped back to let Scott at him.

Scott gave Stiles the biggest, most heartfelt and freaking were-strength fuelled hug he'd ever felt. He immediately knew their friendship was still intact- maybe even better than ever.

"Dude- you killed a Siren. B.A.D.A.S.S" Scott laughed tearily- Still clinging to Stiles tightly.

Yeah- everything was okay between them.

"mmm Scott?" Stiles murmured- his mouth stuck under the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah bud?" Scott asked- pulling back with a bright grin.  
"You think your mum could give me some pain meds?" Stiles asked.

Scott immediately looked concerned again, "Are you in pain?!"

"Ow. Jeeze- no need to shout. My head just hurts okay? And I'm a bit tired…and shouldn't you have told the doctor I've woken up from a COMA by now?! Jesus what kind of nurse's son are you?!"

"Oh yeah!" Scott shouted as he bolted to go get a doctor for Stiles.

In the corner of the room, Stiles could see Derek shake his head at the Beta. When he looked up, though and caught Stiles' eye-he smiled the warmest smile in the whole world which Stiles felt himself returning happily.

Everything was okay. Everything was alright.

For the first time in a long time- Stiles felt tears of _happiness _make their way into his eyes.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He'd been in hospital for three days now. He was perfectly healthy and the brain swelling (from REPEATED TRAUMA HE KNEW IT! TAKE THAT DEREK) had gone down to non-existent levels; basically they were just keeping him in for one more day…just in case.

He'd spent his time in hospital doing various things. Scotty and his dad came round constantly. They'd come up with the whole "Stiles is a clumsy idiot" excuse for the repeated head trauma and luckily the Sheriff seemed to buy it…what he didn't understand though, was why Derek Hale was always in his son's hospital room- even in the days Stiles was still in the coma.

They'd, _somewhat_ (emphasis on the somewhat) convinced the Sheriff that, even though they'd accused Derek ("Falsely"- Derek) ("Twice!"- the Sheriff), of murder that Derek was actually a great guy and that, since he was kind-of fostering Isaac, a friend of theirs from school- he and Stiles had bonded.

The Sheriff had believed that for what? Five minutes? Then he'd grown suspicious of the…well, the sheriff had actually made a list while Stiles was still in a coma:

**Suspicious:**

- **He holds Stiles' hand when Stiles' is unconscious**

- **He only leaves the room when I'm there**

- **Scott doesn't seem bothered? **Sidenote: Ask McCall about that

- **THE LOOK IN HIS EYES**

- **I've never seen him around the kids before?**

And yeah, Derek probably could have acted less suspicious by those notes so…

In the end they'd just out and said it. They were in a relationship. No they hadn't had sex. Yes they were going to wait for Stiles to be of age. Yes Derek was a good guy. No he wasn't supplying Stiles with any alcohol- no matter if Stiles had asked before. Yes, Derek cared very much for his son.

And the Sheriff believed them. A man who was taking advantage of a teenager, who didn't care for them- wouldn't have sat by their side for three days straight with no sleep, just because they were worried. So…even if the sheriff didn't like the age deference (the man had STUBBLE for God's sake), he didn't mind anything else. Not the criminal record- the man was proven wrong. Not the fact that his son liked men, he wasn't one to judge someone on sexual orientation- especially his own son. He just cared that his son was happy.

Stiles had had a long talk with him, about his mum- about how, even though they missed her- they needed to move on. In the end, they'd cried and reminisced and all the horrible guilt, the bad thoughts he'd had the past week about his mum…just washed away.

So, everything was good on that front. His father was happy, Scott was also happy; the 'Be a Better Scott McCall' programme was going by swimmingly actually. He was studying, working out, working for Deaton, cleaning the house for his mum and refusing to call or text Allison. Stiles was really, very proud.

Things with Derek were good too. The guy had forgiven him for…you know, drugging him and Stiles had forgiven Derek for knocking him out so many times he fell into a coma.

They'd…talked, figured things out. It would've been awkward if Stiles wasn't so hopped up on pain meds and Derek still dealing with the aftermath of almost losing him. They'd hugged, they'd kissed- they'd…made out for strictly longer than necessary until Mrs. McCall walked into the room and interrupted them.

In the end Stiles could only draw one conclusion to all of this.

Everything wasn't going to be just fine…it was going to be _awesome_.

**Thanks everyone so much for reading! Thanks to all the lovely people who commented as well! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
